


Chez Fleury & Farouk

by Leyya09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyya09/pseuds/Leyya09
Summary: Tout s'était passé en une minute. Il était entré comme à son habitude chez Fleury & Farouk, la librairie spécialisée dans l'occulte de sa ville natale Beacon Hills, pour emprunter des livres ET LÀ ! L'odeur l'avait assailli... Une odeur de grand vent, une odeur de large et de liberté, une odeur forte et irrésistible. Derek avait trouvé son compagnon. [UA] [TWO-SHOT] [STEREK]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	1. PARTIE 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Sterek principalement
> 
> Genre : Romance & Humour | UA avec loups
> 
> Notes : Hello à tous ! Une nouvelle petite fic Sterek en 2 parties qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps ! Je ne peux que remercier ma chère Emyliane qui comme toujours sait me motiver et me souffler des idées diaboliques !  
> Plusieurs infos, c'est un Univers Alternatif où Kate n'a pas réussi à tuer la famille de Derek. Les personnages sont ainsi un peu OOC puisque Scott n'a jamais été mordu. J'ai aussi évincé Allison & Chris, Allison apparaît dans l'histoire, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas exploiter le fait qu'elle fasse partie des Argent. C'est, ici, une jeune femme lambda et un personnage très secondaire de cette fic.  
> J'ai inventé une Laura & Talia de toutes pièces, mais je pense que vous allez les adorer, enfin j'espère !  
> Enfin, dernière info, impossible de trouver une description extérieure de la maison de Stiles donc j'ai inventé ;)
> 
> BONNE LECTURE et rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour la suite & fin !

* * *

**CHEZ FLEURY & FAROUK  
.**

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

Derek était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, barbu, avec des yeux verts qui tendaient vers le bleu. De carrure impressionnante, épaules carrées, bras musclés, jambes fuselées, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu et s'efforçait de contrebalancer cette trop forte visibilité par un froncement de sourcil permanent et un regard méchant qui effrayaient la plupart des gens. Cette technique fonctionnait depuis de nombreuses années et l'avait à peu près tenu à l'abri des ennuis. Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Aujourd'hui Derek était dans la merde. Réellement dans la merde. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, mais là c'était vraiment le summum. 

Voyez-vous Derek n'était pas doué en relations humaines, mais alors pas du tout. Sa grande sœur, Laura, l'appelait le constipé des sentiments. Et ce, même s’il avait de nombreuses circonstances atténuantes : sa première petite amie était morte dans ses bras et cela avait beaucoup gâché ses relations futures (sans blague !). Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer et les gens restaient souvent bloqués sur son apparence arguant qu'il était sûrement un connard arrogant qui couchait à droite et à gauche sans jamais s'attacher. Ce que Derek n'était pas. Du tout. À la fin du lycée, il avait rencontré Kate, une chasseuse manipulatrice qui s'était servie de ses sentiments pour tenter d'assassiner toute sa famille loup-garoutesque. Et les peu de mots, que réussissait encore à prononcer Derek, avaient fondu comme neige au soleil...

Autant dire que son moyen de communication de prédilection était les grognements et que quand quelqu'un lui montrait de l'intérêt, il se figeait sur place en attendant que ça passe. Son état de loup-garou n'aidait d’ailleurs pas, lui faisant souvent ressentir beaucoup trop d'émotions dirigées directement sur sa personne, aussi il réduisait son odorat au maximum. Sa famille était plutôt compatissante, mais Laura, elle, se foutait de sa gueule et de son incapacité à avoir une vie sociale. D'ailleurs, il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là à l'heure actuelle. 

En fait, tout s'était passé en une minute. Il était entré comme à son habitude chez Fleury & Farouk, la librairie spécialisée dans l'occulte de sa ville natale Beacon Hills, pour emprunter des livres. Sa mère étant très amie avec le propriétaire M. Giles, celui-ci était toujours gentil avec Derek et il le laissait traîner dans les rayonnages poussiéreux de la boutique. Mais là, il avait suffit que le loup mette un pied dans le bâtiment pour que l'odeur l'assaille, une odeur de grand vent, une odeur de large et de liberté, une odeur forte et irrésistible. Derek avait trouvé son compagnon. Sa putain d’âme-sœur. Et quand il avait levé les yeux sur le jeune homme brun, qui rangeait des livres dans un des rayonnages avec des mains aux grands doigts longs et fins, il savait qu'il était foutu. Un grognement violent le prit et il eut tout le mal du monde à le retenir de sortir. Le libraire dut quand même sentir son regard car il tourna vers lui des yeux noisettes magnifiques et lui sourit. Derek eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrachait de sa poitrine pour aller se donner de lui-même à l'inconnu en face. Alors il fit ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait. Il tourna les talons et essaya de ne pas s'enfuir trop vite, mais passé l'entrée de Fleury & Farouk, il ne lui fallut que quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la maison, de monter les étages pour entrer dans sa chambre et d’aller s'enterrer sous sa couette. C’était décidé, il ne bougerait plus jamais. 

Bien évidemment, sa famille n’avait pas l’air au courant car ses sœurs débarquèrent après être rentrées de l’université pour l’une et du travail pour l’autre. Elles l’appelèrent dans toute la maison avant de s’échouer comme des baleines sur son lit.

« Derek ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais planqué sous ta couette ? hurla Cora, sa plus jeune sœur, en essayant de lui arracher sa frêle protection molletonnée. C’est soirée Netflix et tu étais chargé de commander des pizzas ! 

\- Euh ! Excuse-moi Cora, répliqua la plus grande d’une voix forte en s’étalant de tout son long sur le lit du brun, ce n’est pas soirée Netflix, c’est la finale du match de hockey ! 

\- Netflix !

\- Hockey ! 

\- Netfliiiiix !

\- Hooooooockey ! »

Et ce déluge de hurlements, de sauts, de bras et de jambes, aurait encore pu durer longtemps si dans un hurlement Derek n’avait pas repoussé ses deux sœurs : 

« Pas de télé ce soir, je veux du CALME et du SILENCE ! »

Et tout aurait bien pu se passer si Laura n’avait pas dit « Oh ! » avec un grand, un très grand, sourire. Derek déglutit, il n’aimait pas du tout le regard que lui lança son aînée. 

« Quoi “oh” ? demanda Cora avec un sourire aussi machiavélique. 

\- Ça tu vois, fit Laura en désignant le visage de Derek, c’est la tête de notre frère quand il se rappelle que son cœur existe. 

\- Ah oui ? répondit la plus jeune avec un air de conspiratrice

\- Il n’y a pas de “ah oui” qui tienne, s’énerva le loup, sortez de ma chambre !

\- Donc tu avoues ? » indiqua Laura sournoisement. 

Derek ouvrit la bouche et la referma vite. Il sentait que ses oreilles avaient rougi et il était coincé. Il lui restait sa solution habituelle : ne rien dire. Il se releva d’un bond faisant sursauter ses sœurs et les poussa sans ménagement hors de sa chambre avant de s’y enfermer. Certes, c’était une solution de lâcheté, mais c’était toujours mieux que de devoir aligner des mots. Elles tambourinèrent contre sa porte pendant quelque temps avant de perdre patience et d’aller se chamailler ailleurs. Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi bien que possible pour Derek puisqu’il évita soigneusement tout le monde et même si sa mère lui lança un regard déconcerté, elle ne le força pas à parler. 

Sa nuit, par contre, fut horrible. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ceux brillants du libraire et son loup ronronnait dans son ventre, grattant pour remonter à la surface. Après s’être tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, il finit par abandonner et sortit courir dans les bois. Ce n’est qu’au petit matin épuisé qu’il rentra et s’endormit du sommeil du juste. 

À 11h du matin, il finit par émerger et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner devant le regard moqueur de Cora qui devait commencer les cours à 14h. 

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant 

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dépêcha de s’enfuir de la maison. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé devant la librairie qu’il maudit ses pieds qui l’avaient amené ici par réflexe. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand M. Giles qui déposait des cartons à jeter devant le porche, le remarqua :

« Ah Derek ! Je m’étonnais de ne pas t’avoir vu hier !

\- Je, euh, j’étais occupé. »

M. Giles lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe d’entrer : 

« Tu tombes bien, je voulais te présenter quelqu’un ! »

Et sur ces mots, il entraîna Derek vers le jeune homme brun de la veille, sans laisser le temps au loup de répliquer.

« Stiles ! Voici Derek dont je te parlais, notre meilleur client ! Derek, Stiles, mon nouvel employé ! »

Le dénommé Stiles releva les yeux de la pile de livres qu’il était en train de classer avant de jeter un œil à Derek. Ce dernier resta le souffle coupé quelques secondes devant la beauté du libraire. Il n’avait pas remarqué hier, mais de nombreux grains de beauté parsemaient son visage, son nez retroussé était charmant et ses lèvres semblaient extrêmement douces. Sans compter ses mains qui semblaient prendre vie à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait. 

« Oh, on s’est déjà vu hier ! répondit-il en direction de Giles, même si vous êtes parti précipitamment, rien de grave j’espère ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses maudits yeux noisettes dans ceux du loup. 

Derek se racla la gorge en essayant de reprendre contenance. 

« Non, je, euh, devais... aller chercher mes sœurs, grimaça t-il.

\- Je vois, répondit Stiles comme s’il n’était pas dupe. En tout cas M. Giles n’arrête pas de parler de vous, il paraît que vous avez dévoré l’entièreté de la boutique, que vous connaissez le classement par cœur et que vous ne repartez jamais sans avoir acheté un livre. Je suis impressionné ! Je ne savais pas qu’il existait des gens de moins de 50 ans attirés par les vieux livres poussiéreux que l’on vend ici ! À vrai dire, je pensais être la seule personne à Beacon Hills à m’intéresser à ce genre de choses ! Comment vous en êtes venu à lire tout ça ? Je veux dire, on propose quand même des articles spécifiques sur l’occulte ! Vous avez été enlevé par des extraterrestres ? Victime d’un sortilège ? Témoin d’une malédiction ? Ou juste curieux de nature ? Enfin je dis ça... après tout, rien de tout ceci ne m'est arrivé personnellement, mais je me dis quand même que le monde serait bien triste sans choses inexplicables. Euh... pardon, je parle beaucoup. »

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le dénommé Stiles venait de débiter sa tirade en à peine quelques secondes et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu respirer entre temps. C’était incroyable ! Lui qui ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots sans bégayer. Il rougit sous le regard inquisiteur du libraire qui apparemment attendait une réponse à ses questions. 

« Juste curieux. » expliqua-t-il en essayant de paraître convaincant. 

Stiles explosa de rire :

« Et un homme de peu de mots apparemment.

\- Hum. Oui, répondit-il ne sachant pas s’il devait s’offusquer ou prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- La chance ! s’écria Stiles en le faisant sursauter. Moi, je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter de parler, les gens me trouvent souvent insupportable et finissent par soit me dire de la fermer, soit carrément par s’enfuir. J’ai pensé à ça hier quand vous êtes parti précipitamment, mais comme je n’avais pas encore ouvert la bouche ! 

\- Ma sœur est effrayante et elle déteste les retards, se justifia Derek en n’étant pas si éloigné de la vérité que ça. 

\- Ah oui ? fit Stiles en souriant. Vous avez combien de frères et sœurs ? »

La conversation se poursuivit pendant une bonne heure, Stiles parlant presque pour deux et au fur et à mesure, Derek se sentit de plus en plus à l’aise. En tout cas, assez pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux quelques fois sans rougir toutes les deux minutes. Le libraire était amusant, imprévisible et semblait avoir un avis et une opinion sur à peu près tous les sujets. 

Le loup apprit qu’il était originaire de la région, qu’il était le fils unique du shérif et qu’il revenait de cinq ans d’études en Angleterre. Il s’avéra même qu’il connaissait Cora et qu’ils s’étaient côtoyés au lycée, mais que Stiles ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, la trouvant terrifiante. 

« Je t’assure, elle s’était tellement énervée sur le pauvre gars qu’il a quitté le lycée et n’est plus jamais revenu ! »

Derek rigola doucement. Il ne connaissait pas cette histoire, mais surtout il était prêt à écouter Stiles pendant encore des heures, son loup jappant de plaisir. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par M. Giles qui rappela le brun à son travail et Derek prit congé des deux hommes, non sans acheter un livre sur les harpies.

Arrivé chez lui, il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son sourire niais sous sa façade habituelle et il sut que le moment de la confrontation avec ses sœurs allait arriver. Et cela ne manqua pas. 

Laura fut la première à rentrer. Elle travaillait depuis peu pour un cabinet d’avocats dans la ville et faisait ses preuves, rêvant de quitter la région pour aller s’installer à New York et intégrer un grand cabinet renommé. Épuisée par sa journée, elle balança son manteau sur le portant de l’entrée avant de s’écrouler comme une loque sur le canapé en grognant. 

« Derek ! Tu peux me faire un thé, s’il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîît ! ».

Son frère grommela pour la forme, mais prit sur lui pour lui apporter ce qu’elle voulait. Après tout, lui n’avait pas d’emploi pour l’instant, il pouvait bien faire cet effort. Ce n’est que quand Laura croisa son regard qu’il se rappela pourquoi c’était une mauvaise idée de rester dans la même pièce que sa sœur. Elle avait relevé la tête et resta fixée sur ses lèvres et le sourire niais qu’il tentait de cacher, avant de relever les yeux et de lui adresser un regard que Derek qualifia de carnassier. 

« Au fait Derek, frérot de mon cœur, tu ne devais pas me raconter quelque chose ? »

Le brun se renfrogna en s’asseyant à côté de Laura, débarrassant le livre sur les harpies qu’il avait commencé à feuilleter. Il pesa le pour et le contre : s’il ne lui disait rien, il risquait d’en entendre parler pendant des jours, alors que s’il crachait le morceau, peut-être qu’elle aurait des conseils utiles pour séduire Stiles. 

« J’ai rencontré mon compagnon. » déclara-t-il d’un ton neutre.

Certes, Derek s’était attendu à de la joie de la part de sa sœur, mais sûrement pas à une explosion stridente qui lui arracha la moitié des tympans. Laura se jeta sur lui, le secoua dans tous les sens, tout en posant cinquante mille questions : 

« Qui ? Où ? Quand ? Coooooomment ? »

Derek prit le temps de la repousser, de la faire asseoir correctement et de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de répondre : 

« C’est le nouvel employé de la librairie »

Laura le regarda comme si elle ne le croyait pas avant d’exploser de rire : 

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu as une seule activité un peu sociale dans ta vie et encore ça consiste à aller dans une librairie poussiéreuse et ça te suffit à rencontrer ton âme-sœur ! 

\- Son âme-sœur ? Derek a rencontré sa compagne ? demanda une voix enjouée dans le hall avant que Cora n’apparaisse dans le salon.

\- Un compagnon ! s’amusa Laura, c’est le nouveau libraire de Chez Fleury & Farouk ! »

Cora jeta un œil interdit à son frère avant d’exploser de rire et de s’affaler sur le canapé comme sa sœur. 

« Alors comment s’appelle cette perle rare ? J’espère qu’il n’est pas aussi taciturne que toi ! 

\- Au contraire, répondit Derek avec un sourire attendri, il parle beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.»

Il releva la tête à la fin de sa déclaration et put voir l’émotion passer sur le visage de ses sœurs.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! grommela-t-il

\- Mais, on n’y peut rien Der’ ! On est tellement contentes pour toi ! sourit Cora

\- On va tellement pouvoir t’embêter surtout ! » répliqua l’aînée heureuse

Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. En fait, il était aussi un peu ému, ses sœurs avaient toujours été très protectrices avec lui depuis l’incident  _ Kate  _ et cela ne l’avait pas beaucoup aidé dans ses problèmes relationnels. Les quelques rares fois où il avait tenté de se rapprocher de certaines personnes, même juste de potentiels amis, ses sœurs avaient tellement paniqué qu’elles avaient fait fuir ses prétendants en courant. Seuls Erica & Boyd étaient amis avec lui et encore, c’est parce qu’ils faisaient partis de la même meute et que du coup ses sœurs leur lâchaient la grappe. Aussi, les voir si contentes et optimistes le réjouissait beaucoup. 

« J’ai juste échangé quelques mots avec lui. C’est tout, expliqua-t-il avant qu’elles se fassent des films.

\- Et il s’appelle comment ? Et il est comment ? 

\- Tu le connais peut-être Cora, dit-il en se tournant vers sa plus jeune sœur, il m’a dit qu’il était dans ton année au lycée et que tu le terrifiais ! rigola-t-il

\- Ah bon ? Il s’appelle comment ? 

\- Stiles, c’est le fils du shérif Stilinski. »

Cora se mit à rougir si rapidement que Derek en resta bouche bée. 

« Oh euh oui. Je m’en rappelle...

\- Stiles ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… commença Laura avant de se frapper le front : Oh mon dieu ! Mais c’était ton béguin en seconde ! » s’écria-t-elle en pointant Cora du doigt. Cette dernière rougit encore plus si c’était possible et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. 

« Ton béguin ? demanda Derek mal à l’aise

\- T’inquiète pas Derek, sourit-elle en rougissant encore un peu, je m’étais fait une raison depuis longtemps. Je le trouvais super mignon en seconde, mais j’ai jamais osé l’approcher et il avait effectivement l’air terrifié par moi !

\- Il m’a dit que tu avais tellement fait peur à un type, qui avait agressé une fille, qu’il avait fui le lycée. »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration et Cora sembla perdue dans ses pensées avant de déclarer : 

« Je m’en rappelle pas du tout, en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis désolé que… commença Derek

\- Derek ! coupa Cora, tu es désolé de rien, c’était il y a bien longtemps. De toute façon, il était obnubilé par Lydia, une des filles populaires du lycée. Et puis après il est sorti avec Malia donc bon…

\- Quoi ?! s’horrifia Laura, il est sorti avec notre cousine ?

\- La fille de Peter ? s’étrangla le brun

\- Vous en connaissez d'autres des Malia ? soupira Cora

\- Mais euh… elle est cent fois plus terrifiante que toi ! » s’exclama Laura

Et Derek ne put qu’approuver. Son oncle était une personne étrange et difficilement fiable, le brun avait du mal avec lui, même s’il appréciait son humour noir et son ton sarcastique. Il y a quelques années, Peter avait appris qu’il avait une fille et que celle-ci, à la suite de la mort de sa famille adoptive dans un accident de voiture, avait vécu plusieurs années cachée dans les bois sous sa forme de coyote, enfouissant son humanité au plus profond d’elle-même. Le retour à la normalité avait été compliqué et Malia était toujours “sauvage”, elle avait très peu d’inhibitions et clairement aucun tact. 

« Hum, je sais pas, quand elle était avec lui, elle semblait étonnamment apaisée. C’était quand elle venait de s’installer à Beacon Hills et qu’elle entrait au lycée pour la première fois. Je crois que Stiles l’a beaucoup aidée à s’adapter. Ils se sont séparés à leurs entrées à l’université, mais je crois qu’ils ont toujours gardé un bon contact. 

\- Je vois, déclara Laura, mais du coup, on a un problème de taille. 

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ? demanda Derek

\- Tu as entendu un nom de garçon dans tout ça ? 

\- Non et alors ? demanda le brun sans comprendre le problème

\- Derek au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, tu es un homme. Peut-être que Stiles n’aime pas les hommes. 

\- Moi non plus j’aime pas les hommes. »

Cora et Laura le regardèrent en levant leur sourcil gauche dans une attitude tellement familière et similaire que Derek esquissa un sourire.

« Je veux dire que c’est mon compagnon, le sexe n’a pas d’importance. 

\- Oui, enfin, si c’est un imbécile coincé, cela ne va pas te rendre la tâche facile quand même, affirma Laura

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de l’inviter à prendre un café !

\- Mais c’est pas un peu rapide ? 

\- Trouve une excuse en lien avec vos bouquins poussiéreux et ça ira !

\- Nos bouquins poussiéreux ?! soupira t-il un brin vexé 

\- Oui ! Bonne idée et puis tu pourrais… » continua Laura.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Derek décrocha. Ses sœurs avaient des idées tellement farfelues. Elles ne se rendaient pas compte que le simple fait de parler à Stiles lui était déjà compliqué…. Il les laissa vite continuer d’aménager leurs plans seules et préféra partir avec son livre dans sa chambre. 

Il dormit encore très peu cette nuit-là, se repassant la conversation en boucle et commençant à douter de ses chances. Et si Laura avait raison et que Stiles était purement hétérosexuel ? Chez les loups, le sexe d’un compagnon n’avait que peu d’importance et Derek ne s’était jamais dit que cela pourrait être un frein à sa relation avec son compagnon futur. Mais peut-être que son aînée avait raison… Peut-être que cela bloquerait Stiles. Il fallait absolument qu’il aille lui parler demain et qu’il tente de sonder subtilement la situation. Il ricana d’anticipation... clairement la subtilité et lui étaient des choses totalement antinomiques. Et comment pourrait-il questionner Stiles alors qu’il avait déjà du mal à lui adresser la parole. Il soupira et tenta de s’endormir. 

Le réveil fut brutal, il avait peu dormi, mais se sentait quand même un peu plus confiant que la veille. Après tout, cela n’avait pas été si compliqué de parler avec Stiles, peut-être qu’il suffisait juste de lancer un ou deux sujets de conversations et de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Sur ces belles paroles, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la librairie. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour y arriver et il lui fallut très peu de temps pour avoir envie de s’enfuir en courant. Autant pour Laura, Stiles n’avait pas l’air si hétéro que ça, vu la passion qu’il mettait à sonder les amygdales d’un garçon brun bronzé devant la devanture de la boutique. Autant pour Derek, le problème n’était pas de savoir si Stiles était hétéro, mais tout simplement de peut-être savoir s’il était libre. 

Et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouvait à suivre un inconnu dans la ville. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait été tellement stupéfait de voir Stiles embrasser quelqu’un qu’il n’avait rien entendu de sa conversation avec l’autre. La colère, l’incompréhension et la curiosité s’emmêlaient dans son esprit et suivre ce gars avait été sa réaction logique. 

L’inconnu était brun, mat de peau, légèrement plus grand que Stiles, musclé des épaules et des bras, le nez droit avec de petits yeux noirs. Derek se renfrogna en constatant que plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur l’homme pendant sa filature le trouvant sûrement à leur goût. Après quelques minutes de marche, le “petit ami” de Stiles - même cette pensée lui écorchait le cerveau - fut interpellé devant un café par un blond. Les deux avaient l’air de se connaître puisque l’inconnu s’installa à la table du blond et qu’ils échangèrent des banalités en rigolant. Derek s’installa à une table un peu éloignée, ses oreilles lupines tournées vers les deux hommes. Leur conversation dura assez longtemps et le loup comprit que l’inconnu s’appelait Danny, qu’il travaillait pour une société d’informatique en ville et que le blond en face était Jackson, joueur professionnel de Lacrosse, revenu à Beacon Hills pour l’été. Il fut aussi question d’une Lydia, qui était apparemment la fiancée du blond et qui continuait ses études au MIT avant de tenter d’intégrer la prestigieuse NASA l’année prochaine. À aucun moment le nom de Stiles fut prononcé et Derek trouva cela assez étrange. La seule explication plausible à laquelle il arriva fut que Jackson ne connaissait pas Stiles. Soit Danny n’évoquait pas ses relations avec celui qui semblait être son meilleur ami, soit leur relation était trop récente pour l’évoquer. Dans les deux cas, cela rassura un peu Derek, même si penser comme un briseur de couple le mettait mal à l’aise. 

C’est de mauvaise humeur qu’il entra dans la librairie, ne pouvant s’empêcher de voir Stiles aujourd’hui. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec un brun à la mâchoire de travers, les deux riant aux éclats. Le loup de Derek gronda deux fois plus dans son estomac et il se demanda s’il allait être jaloux à chaque fois qu’une personne semblerait un peu trop proche de son compagnon. Il s’approcha et salua Stiles d’un bref « Salut ! ».

« Oh Derek ! Tu tombes bien, je parlais justement de toi à Scott ! s’écria Stiles joyeux en désignant son vis-à-vis. 

\- C’est donc toi le grand frère de l’effrayante Cora ! » s’extasia le fameux Scott en souriant au loup. 

Derek se contenta d’hausser un sourcil, surpris par la tournure de la conversation. 

« Scott est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, expliqua Stiles, il était dans ma classe, et donc celle de Cora, au lycée !

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Derek rassuré de ne pas avoir encore un nouveau concurrent

\- Elle fait quoi maintenant d’ailleurs ? demanda Scott, curieux

\- Elle fait des études pour être médecin légiste. »

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent étonnés avant d’exploser de rire sous l'œil ébahi de Derek. 

« Désolé, fit le libraire, mais c’est juste que ça correspond tellement à son personnage ! »

Et les deux repartirent dans un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes. Le loup sourit : 

« Vous savez, en vrai, ma sœur aînée est pire. Cora, elle, n'est pas si effrayante que ça.

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle me jetait tout le temps des regards noirs dans les couloirs, s’écria Stiles. 

\- Elle avait un béguin pour toi. En seconde. C’est pour ça. »

Le rire des deux compères cessa de suite et Stiles rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Derek regarda avec fascination le rouge recouvrir ses joues et atteindre son cou pour disparaître sous son t-shirt. S’il s’écoutait, il arracherait ce stupide bout de tissu pour voir si c’était pareil en dessous. Il revint sur Terre quand Stiles agita ses mains frénétiquement. 

« Mais…. mais…. elle m’a jamais adressé la parole ! Elle faisait tout pour que je fuis ! Elle était méchante avec Lydia et elle… enfin, elle n'a jamais montré le moindre signe que… enfin… voilà quoi !

\- Stiles ! Respire ! s’amusa Scott

\- Non mais respire, respire ! s’énerva-t-il en secouant les mains plus forts, j’aimerais t’y voir toi aussi ! J’ai l’impression que mon cerveau s’est retourné sur lui-même, enfin c’est fou … je … j’ai toujours cru qu’elle me détestait ! »

Derek haussa les épaules : 

« On n’est pas très doué pour la communication dans la famille. Enfin, excepté Laura. 

\- Moi, je trouve ça particulièrement drôle », fit Scott.

Et il s’amusa à taquiner son meilleur ami sur sa cécité relationnelle pendant que Derek s’impressionnait de leur facilité à interagir. C’est pour ça qu’il parla sans réfléchir : 

« D’ailleurs, si vous voulez la voir, on fait une soirée samedi. »

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Derek à une vitesse impressionnante :

« Une soirée !

\- Au Manoir des Hale ? 

\- Carrément !! s’écrièrent-ils dans un ensemble effrayant

\- On peut ramener des amis ? Des +1 ? demanda Scott et Derek fut déçu que cela ne soit pas Stiles qui pose pas la question.

\- Oui.

\- C’est génial, mec, merci ! s’écria Stiles en affichant un air si heureux que le cœur du loup fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. 

\- Oh… euh de rien. À samedi alors ! »

Et il prit rapidement congé des deux hommes avant de craquer et de ne plus pouvoir se retenir de prendre Stiles dans ses bras. 

Il était dans la merde. Il avait fait le trajet du retour sous sa forme de loup pour plus de rapidité et une chose ressortait de tout ça. Stiles avait sûrement un petit ami et il venait d’inviter des gens à une soirée inexistante dans sa maison sans prévenir ses parents. Il était dans la merde. 

Aussi, quand il avisa Laura dans la cuisine, il lui sauta directement dessus en lui racontant le déroulement de la journée. Autant dire qu’elle passa beaucoup de temps à rire, beaucoup plus qu’à émettre des solutions. Elle était d’ailleurs ravie de la future soirée et commençait déjà à inviter ses propres connaissances. 

« Mais Laura, je n’ai même pas l’autorisation des parents ! 

\- Ouais, tu as intérêt à te bouger parce que j’ai déjà invité deux potentiels futurs amants et j’ai vraiment besoin de baiser. 

\- LAURA ! s’indigna-t-il

\- Ah et dire à Stiles que Cora avait un béguin pour lui était particulièrement stupide, elle va t’en vouloir à mort si elle le croise samedi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en souriant, laissant Derek dans la merde. 

Cora arriva peu de temps après et trouva son frère en pleine agitation dans la cuisine, il ouvrait les portes des placards et du frigo, semblant faire une liste des consommables de l’entièreté de la demeure. Alors qu’elle allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait, Laura la tira par le bras et lui dit qu’elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Frederick Hale arriva peu de temps après Cora et fronça les sourcils devant l’effervescence qui semblait avoir atteint son fils. Alors qu’il allait attraper ce dernier pour le calmer, sa femme posa sa main sur son épaule et lui indiqua qu’elle allait discuter avec Derek. Haussant les épaules, son mari quitta la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard perdu à son enfant. 

« Derek ? » commença doucement Talia Hale en s’asseyant sur l’un des tabourets hauts qui entourait l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Le-dit Derek sursauta et se retourna si brusquement vers sa mère qu’il fit tomber les ustensiles qu’il avait en main, à savoir un saladier et une balance. Ils ne durent leur survie qu’à ses capacités lycanthropes. 

« Derek, tu es sûr que ça va ? » continua sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. 

Le brun soupira fortement et finit par s’asseoir en face de sa mère. Un silence s’installa entre eux pendant que le loup cherchait ses mots :

« Je… J’ai rencontré mon compagnon ! déclara-t-il d’une voix un peu trop forte.

\- Ah oui ? demanda sa mère avec un sourire. Et comment s’appelle ce jeune homme ? 

\- Stiles » répondit le brun en s’asseyant en face de sa mère. 

Rassuré par le sourire maternel qu’elle affichait, il eut l’impression que tout le stress qui l’habitait venait de disparaître d’un coup. Derek avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, ses sœurs et son père étaient bruyants, agités et passaient leur temps à se disputer et à fomenter des mauvais coups. Lui et sa mère étaient tout l’inverse. Calmes, ils étaient ce qu’on appelle une force tranquille et en tant qu’Alpha, Talia Hale n’avait que très rarement besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter. Derek avait toujours aimé discuter avec sa mère et il se demanda pourquoi il n’était pas venu se confier à elle en premier. 

« Le fils du Shériff ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Tu le connais ? 

\- Je l’ai vu quelques fois. Sa mère et moi étions de très bonnes amies avant qu’elle ne décède, dit-elle avec un air triste

\- Elle est morte de quoi ? » demanda le loup curieux. Il avait compris que la mère de Stiles n’était plus présente, mais il n’avait pas osé lui poser la question directement. 

Sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et affichait une mine peinée. Elle mit quelque temps avant de se fixer de nouveau sur son fils et de lui faire un sourire tendre. 

« Ce n’est pas à moi de t’en parler. Stiles le fera sûrement en temps voulu. 

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il

\- Maintenant dis-moi, quelle est la raison de ce remue-ménage ? demanda Talia en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Oh… euh.... je crois que je ne suis toujours pas très douée avec les relations humaines…

\- Ah oui ? rit-elle. Et quel est le rapport avec notre stock de nourriture ? 

\- Il se pourrait que j’ai invité Stiles et son meilleur ami à une hypothétique soirée que j’organiserai au manoir samedi dans l’espoir de passer plus de temps avec lui. Et il se pourrait que je n’ai jamais organisé de soirée de ma vie et que je ne sache pas comment faire, mais la nourriture m’a semblé être une entrée importante dans la matière. » répondit Derek penaud. 

Sa mère éclata de rire devant l’air mortifié de son fils et ne put s’empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

« Raconte-moi tout » ordonna-t-elle en souriant. 

Il s’empressa d’obéir et sa mère lui tendit une oreille attentive et lui permit de vider son sac. Il occulta cependant l’histoire “Danny” et se concentra sur le reste. A la fin, sa mère souriait toujours et avait les yeux qui pétillaient. 

« Si j’ai bien compris, ton père et moi sommes obligés de nous faire un week-end en amoureux. 

\- Je peux annuler tu sais, j’irai voir Stiles demain, et…

\- Non Derek, ça me semble être une très bonne idée que tu l’aies invité à une soirée ici. C’est toujours plus facile de parler en terrain connu. Ce qui me gêne plus c’est le timing, la Pleine Lune est dimanche soir, tu te rappelles ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, il n’avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

« Cela va changer quelque chose ? J’aurais plus de mal à me contrôler ? 

\- En sa présence, sans doute. Notamment s’il sent comme quelqu’un d’autre. »

Un silence s’étira pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait aux possibles complications que cela pouvait engendrer. 

« Je te laisse le choix Derek, tu as toujours réussi à bien te contrôler et je te fais confiance. Je vais proposer à ton père que l’on se trouve un hôtel pas trop loin pour pouvoir rentrer en cas de problème. 

\- Tu crois ? 

\- Laura et Cora seront là aussi, je ne suis pas inquiète. Sauf si tu préfères annuler bien sûr ?

\- Non ! Je… » répliqua-t-il abruptement

Sa mère sourit devant son enthousiasme et lui murmura quelques mots d’encouragement avant d’ajouter : 

« Par contre Laura a raison, ce n’était pas très malin de parler des sentiments de Cora à Stiles. Tu devrais aller la voir. 

\- Oui, je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup…

\- Tu aurais dû me voir quand j’ai rencontré ton père, ricana Talia, un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! »

Derek sourit : 

« Tant que ça ? » 

Sa mère lui répondit avec un clin d’oeil avant de prendre un air neutre : 

« Tu sais Derek, même sans compter Kate - elle fit une pause en voyant son fils se raidir - ton incapacité relationnelle est malheureusement héréditaire et je suis désolée d’en être la cause. Tes sœurs ont beaucoup plus hérité de ton père et de sa sociabilité excessive » termina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Derek avait toujours beaucoup de mal à parler de Kate, mais petit à petit à force de messages dé-dramatisants comme celui-ci, il arrivait à ne pas s’enfuir en courant sous forme de loup pour se terrer dans un coin sombre. Sa mère dût le comprendre car elle se leva et prit son fils dans les bras. Derek lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que sa mère ne brise le silence. 

« Allez va prévenir tes sœurs et demande leur de t’aider à organiser cette soirée. Je vais parler à ton père. » 

Et c’est comme ça que deux jours plus tard, Derek se retrouvait kidnappé par ses frangines qui avaient décidé de s’occuper de son cas. Cette délicieuse dénomination consistait à critiquer toute la penderie de Derek en poussant des soupirs exaspérés. 

« Tu n’as absolument rien de bien dans tes placards ! s’offusqua Cora 

\- Rien de sexy, rien de classe, rien de rien ! » renchérit Laura en s’effrondrant sur le lit. 

Derek préféra ne rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Cora avait été particulièrement contrariée par le fait que son frère avait avoué à Stiles son béguin de lycéenne. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui ferait payer au centuple quand elle aurait décidé d’un plan à mettre à exécution. En attendant, elle montrait son agacement par des critiques particulièrement virulentes de sa garde robe. 

« Je sais ! On va aller voir dans l’armoire de papa ! s’exclama Laura en se relevant d’un bond

\- Quoi ? Mais…. commença à répliquer le brun

\- Il n’y a pas de “mais”, vous faites à peu près la même taille, ça devrait être parfait ! Je reviens ! »

Et l’aînée disparut de la chambre, enthousiaste. Cora mit ce temps à profit pour fusiller son frère du regard et bien lui faire comprendre que ce traître ne resterait pas impuni. 

« Cora… Encore une fois je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de faire la conversation, et… c’est sorti tout seul. Je suis désolé. 

\- Ce n’est pas une excuse ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour le regarder dans les yeux ce soir ? s’étrangla-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. 

\- Hum. Ça se trouve, il ne viendra pas, répliqua Derek d’une voix faible

\- Pardon ? demanda Cora énervée en relevant son visage vers son frère qui était assis à sa droite sur le lit. 

\- Peut-être qu’il préfère passer sa soirée avec Danny. » conclut-il d’une voix mi-peinée, mi-énervée. 

Cora se leva d’un bond et abattit un coussin sur la tête de son frère avec rage. 

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

Et avant que Derek puisse rétorquer, elle continua furieuse : 

« Il a demandé ton numéro à M. Giles, il t’a envoyé des tonnes de sms où il te demandait quoi amener, il t’a même appelé pour savoir si cela ne dérangerait pas qu’il ramène plus d’amis et tu penses VRAIMENT qu’il ne viendra pas ?

\- Mais, et si finalement…. 

\- RAAAAAH ! coupa Cora, tu es désespérant. Il sera là ce soir, je vais me taper la honte de ma vie et ça sera entièrement ta faute ! Et ce n'est pas la peine d’essayer de m’amadouer avec ta faible estime de toi ! » ragea-t-elle. 

Elle assomma un dernier coup de coussin sur la tête de son frère avant de quitter la pièce d’un pas violent. Laura, qui arrivait au même moment, se prit un coup d’épaule furieux avant que la plus jeune sœur Hale disparaisse dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec force. 

« Toi, tu as encore fait preuve de doutes devant Cora » devina l’aînée. 

Derek haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Oui, c’était vrai, Stiles avait demandé son numéro à M. Giles et lui avait envoyé des tonnes de sms. Il semblait aussi bavard en textos qu’à l’oral et le loup avait même eu du mal à le suivre. Heureusement que par écrit, il pouvait prendre du temps pour répondre, même si ses réponses correspondaient souvent à un mot : “oui” ou “non”. Ceux du libraire faisaient sept lignes de long et contenaient une dizaine de questions. Effectivement Stiles avait posé plein de questions sur la soirée et il était donc peu probable qu’il ne vienne pas. Il avait aussi appelé pour demander combien d'amis il pouvait ramener pour être sûr que cela ne dérange pas. Derek avait été tellement gêné d’entendre sa voix dans le combiné, qu’il avait été encore plus loquace que d’habitude : ces “oui” et “non”, s’était transformé en “hn” et “hum”. Cela n’avait pas eu l’air de déranger Stiles, même si du coup, il avait reposé ses questions plusieurs fois. Donc Cora avait raison, tout concordait pour que le brun soit présent à la soirée. Sauf que si Derek avait bien compris, Danny le serait aussi car il faisait partie des “amis” de Stiles. Cette situation le faisait enrager et sapait toute la confiance en lui qu’il pouvait avoir. C’est-à-dire déjà pas grand chose.

Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui sans arrière pensée. Sauf Paige. Mais cela datait tellement et cela avait tellement mal fini qu’il considérait que ça ne comptait pas. Les gens s’approchaient toujours de Derek pour quelque chose. Pour brûler sa famille,  _ merci Kate _ , pour se venger et tuer une meute d’alphas,  _ merci Jennifer _ , pour gagner plein de blé en remportant des contrats juteux de chasseuse de primes,  _ merci Braeden _ . Et quand ce n’était pas ça, c’était souvent juste pour son corps. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, Derek savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait et il avait pris l’habitude de sentir l’odeur de l’excitation chez les personnes qu’il croisait. Avec le temps, c’était devenu juste une gêne et il essayait d’y faire abstraction le plus possible. C’était juste compliqué quand quelqu’un l’intéressait en retour car il avait compris que les gens s’attendaient souvent à ce qu’il soit un crétin sans cervelle et que le fait d’avoir une vraie relation ne les intéressaient pas. 

Peut-être que Derek était taciturne et renfermé de base, mais cette attitude ne s’était pas renforcée pour rien. C’était un moyen simple pour le tenir lui et son entourage à l’écart des ennuis dont il était bien souvent responsable. Cela avait complètement déteint sur son caractère premier pour devenir purement instinctif et plus que ne pas aider sa capacité à interagir avec les autres, ça avait complètement sapé son estime de soi. Il n’était pas timide, il n’avait juste aucune confiance dans sa capacité à intéresser ou à plaire à quelqu’un. 

La discussion qu’il avait surprise à la librairie ne faisant que renforcer cet état de fait. Il était venu espionner Stiles la veille, se cachant dans la ruelle à l’arrière de la boutique et tournant ses oreilles lupines et son nez vers l’intérieur de l’échoppe. L’odeur du libraire l’intoxiquait et il avait l’impression qu’il ne pouvait pas passer un jour sans le sentir. Stiles babillait joyeusement avec Scott, à croire qu’il ne travaillait jamais réellement, et c’est là qu’il avait entendu. 

« Non, mais laisse tomber Scott ! 

\- Quoi laisse tomber ? Je dis juste que vous devriez…

\- On devrait rien du tout, Scott, c’est juste…. C’est juste Hale ! »

Stiles avait craché son nom avec hargne et mécontentement comme si Derek avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement répréhensible. 

« C’est-à-dire ? 

\- Des complications, Scott, rien que des complications. Je suis très bien avec Danny. »

Scott souffla fortement et marmonna un « si tu le dis » avant de quitter la boutique. Après ça, Stiles était retourné à son travail et Derek avait passé une partie de la nuit à se demander ce qu’il avait bien pu faire de mal. L’autre partie avait été occupée par son loup qui rêvait à toutes les manières dont il déchiqueterait la gorge de Danny. Et même au lever, Derek ne s’était pas senti si coupable que ça d’avoir eu ses pulsions meurtrières. Non, il se sentait juste misérable. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu’il n’était pas bien sûr de la présence de Stiles ce soir, ni la raison de sa présence si c’était le cas. 

Derek fut soudain secoué comme un prunier et il redescendit sur Terre.

« Derek ! Tu vas l’essayer cette tenue oui ou merde ? » hurla Laura dans ses oreilles. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était enfin prêt. Sa sœur aînée l’avait regardé d’un air ravi et avait même dit : 

« Si avec ça Stiles ne te tombe pas dans les bras ! » en appuyant ses dires d’un clin d'œil malicieux, semblant particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même. 

Le loup profita du fait que sa sœur quittait la chambre pour jeter un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Il s’adressa un sourire gêné, plutôt content du résultat. Il portait un jean bleu sombre à taille droite avec un haut moulant à manches longues noires et avait coiffé ses cheveux avec un peu gel leur donnant un effet coiffé-décoiffé attirant. Alors qu’il rangeait distraitement ses vêtements non utilisés dans son armoire, la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée résonna et il s’empressa de descendre. 

Boyd et Erica étaient les premiers arrivés. Comme à son habitude la blonde pulpeuse se jeta dans ses bras lui brisant pratiquement quelques côtes dans son étreinte. 

« Derek ! J’étais tellement étonnée de ton appel, j’ai cru que c’était une blague : toi, organiser une fête ! souffla-t-elle en souriant

\- Hum, oui, répondit le loup en marmonnant.

\- Content de te voir » coupa Boyd en évitant au brun un moment gênant d’explication sur la raison de la fête. 

Derek était ami avec Boyd & Erica depuis presque sept ans maintenant. Sa mère les avait transformés à leurs demandes, les deux ayant touché le surnaturel de près et ayant un grand besoin de ses services pour rester en vie. Erica parce qu’elle souffrait d'un sévère cas d'épilepsie et Boyd parce qu’il avait besoin de se racheter de la mort de sœur en devenant plus fort. Les premiers temps d’adaptation avaient été difficiles, mais Derek avait trouvé en eux une sorte de fratrie supplémentaire et il avait l’habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec le couple. Erica était grande, blonde, pulpeuse, sarcastique, malicieuse et avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours dire à voix haute et forte des choses embarrassantes. Boyd, était son exact opposé. Grand, noir, les cheveux rasés, les yeux brillants, la mâchoire carrée, il était une armoire à glace de peu de mots, ce que Derek appréciait particulièrement. Ils avaient souvent besoin d’un unique regard pour se comprendre.

D’ailleurs, le loup n’avait jamais très bien compris comment les deux pouvaient aller aussi bien ensemble et il avait eu le malheur de poser la question une fois : Erica avait agité un sourcil suggestif avant de décréter « le sexe évidemment, on... ». Derek avait arrêté d’écouter et fuit la pièce rapidement. 

Revenant au moment présent, il récupéra leurs affaires et les conduisit jusqu’au salon. L’entrée du Manoir des Hale s’ouvrait sur un grand escalier qui menait à l’étage. À droite se trouvait la cuisine et une véranda courant sur l’arrière de la maison et à gauche l’entrée du grand salon / salle à manger dans lequel il conduisit ses amis. Les meubles avaient été poussés pour l’occasion et une table trônait dans le fond de la pièce remplie de nourriture et d’alcool. 

« À boire ! » hurla Erica avant de se jeter sur les bouteilles. 

Laura et Cora profitèrent de ce moment pour apparaître et conseiller à la blonde de plutôt déguster leurs alcools frelatés à l’aconit qui avaient le don de bourrer n’importe quelle créature surnaturelle. Derek fronça ses sourcils de désarroi devant ses dévergondés de sœurs et soupira fortement « vivement que Stiles arrive ». 

Le début de soirée se passa pour le mieux, Laura avait apparemment invité le monde entier au manoir et de nombreux humains & loups-garous se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Boyd était assis dans l’entrée du salon en pleine discussion avec Cora tandis qu’Erica et Laura semblaient déjà bien saoules. Derek regarda sa montre pour la centième fois de la soirée, il était 21h30 et toujours pas de Stiles à l’horizon. Alors que l’envie de l’appeler commençait fortement à le démanger, des coups furent frappés à la porte d’entrée et Cora se leva pour ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec son ancien coup de cœur. 

Un silence gênant s’étira, les deux semblant aussi rouges et embêtés l’un que l’autre. Alors que Stiles s’était enfin décidé à ouvrir la bouche et à saluer Cora, il fut coupé en plein élan par Erica qui se jeta violemment au cou du libraire :

« STILES ! Mais ça alors qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

\- CATWOMAN ! hurla le brun en réponse, répondant à son étreinte ; je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les Hale. »

Et alors qu’ils échangeaient des banalités et que Derek s’approchait essayant de capter leur discussion, un toussotement sec interrompit les deux amis. 

« Stiles ! Tu bloques le passage ! indiqua sèchement une rousse derrière lui. 

\- Ah oui, pardon ! » répondit le brun en secouant ses cheveux, gêné, et il laissa passer ses amis. 

Stiles était venu accompagné de Scott, qui tenait la main d’une jolie brune à fossettes, d’une rousse, qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, encadrée par le blond de la dernière fois - Jackson - et Danny. Un grand châtain frisé fermait la marche, semblant très peu à sa place. 

Le libraire fit les présentations et Derek comprit que la rousse, Lydia, était la petite amie de Jackson et la fille populaire dont Cora avait parlé, la brune se nommait Allison et sortait avec Scott et le châtain s’appelait Isaac. Tout ce petit monde déposa ses affaires dans la véranda avant d’entrer dans le salon. Cora salua la rousse d’un « Lydia » glacial qui lui fut rendu de la même manière par un « Cora » sarcastique de l’étudiante en sciences. Derek s’apprêtait à désamorcer la bombe que sa petite sœur allait sûrement lâcher quand le châtain passa devant cette derrière et qu’elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Personne ne s’en était rendu compte à part lui et il attendit que Stiles et ses amis disparaissent vers le buffet avant de se pencher vers Cora : 

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Je… euh… je crois que c’est mon compagnon, indiqua-t-elle en pointant Isaac du doigt.

\- Quoi ?! » s’écria Derek interloqué. 

Cora allait répondre, mais elle fut coupée une nouvelle fois par Erica, qui ne marchait pas très droit. 

« Alors les Hale, comment vous connaissez le petit Stiles ? s’étonna-t-elle joyeuse

\- Il travaille à la librairie de M. Giles, expliqua Derek

\- Ah mais oui ! Il me l’a dit en plus, répondit-elle un peu trop fort démontrant de sa faible sobriété. 

\- Et toi ? demanda Derek, oubliant d’un coup sa sœur pour en apprendre plus sur son âme-sœur.

\- On était au lycée ensemble, j’étais totalement amoureuse de lui avant qu’on devienne amis. »

Erica n’eut pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que les yeux de Derek deviennent bleus et qu’un grondement menaçant s’échappe de sa poitrine. Maudissant son faible contrôle et l’effet de la pleine lune, il respira plusieurs fois pour essayer de se reprendre devant le regard d’incompréhension que lui jetait la blonde. Heureusement Cora répondit pour lui : 

« C’est son compagnon. 

\- Son… quoi ?! s’écria Erica interdite, mais c’est génial ! Et tu lui as dit ? 

\- Non, je… souffla Derek de nouveau maître de lui-même.

\- Mais faut lui dire ! s’énerva-t-elle, et puis en se tournant vers le groupe : STI-hmfff »

Le loup venait de l’attraper et de placer sa main devant sa bouche pour l’empêcher d’hurler. 

« Arrête tes conneries Erica, pour l’instant on n’en est pas là.

\- Comment ça, pas là ? questionna-t-elle en louchant en direction de Derek

\- Il sort avec Danny, grogna le brun en gardant toutes ses griffes rentrées. 

\- Danny ? s’étonna la blonde en haussant un sourcil. C’est étonnant. 

\- Ne dis rien » ordonna-t-il. 

Une fois assuré du silence d’Erica, mais quand même inquiet vu son état d’ébriété, il se tourna vers sa petite sœur pour s’apercevoir qu’elle n’était plus là. Balayant la pièce du regard, il la trouva assise près du châtain bouclé, tous les deux avaient l’air aussi terrifiés l’un que l’autre. Derek ricana sous cape et chercha Laura pour partager cette information croustillante. C’est avec horreur qu’il vit qu’elle était près de Stiles et qu’elle semblait lui lancer le sourire  _ spécial Laura Hale _ , celui où sans montrer ses crocs, elle paraissait quand même effrayante et prédatrice. S’empressant d’aller secourir son futur compagnon, il fut coupé dans sa course par la rousse, Lydia. 

« C’est donc toi Derek Hale » dit-elle avec un air tellement méprisant que le loup se sentit foudroyé sur place. 

« Euh oui. »

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas et déclara : 

« Stiles est sympa, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui » répondit-il en maudissant ses traitresses d’oreilles qui rougissaient trop vite. Derek avait l’atroce impression d’être soumis à un contrôle surprise et de ne pas avoir révisé les bonnes matières. 

Lydia continua de le regarder avant de lui adresser un sourire satisfait et moqueur. Apparemment ses réponses avaient fait mouche, même s’il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi. La rousse retourna se servir un verre et discuter avec son petit ami et Danny qui semblaient rire aux éclats. Au moins son rival n’était pas près de Stiles. 

Derek tourna la tête pour découvrir le libraire près de lui. 

« Lydia ne t’a rien dit de méprisant, j’espère ? 

\- Non, répondit-il en profitant pour se gorger de l’odeur de Stiles. Ma sœur ne t’a pas trop effrayé ?

\- Si, dit le brun en frissonnant. Tu avais totalement raison, à côté d’elle Cora c’est une minus. Déjà, elle est beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande ! Non mais sérieux, elle mesure combien ? Comment ça se fait qu’elle soit plus grande que toi et Cora ? Elle a mangé trop de soupe pendant son enfance ? Et c’est quoi ce sourire ? On aurait dit qu’elle avait des crocs et qu’elle allait me dévorer ! Comment tu fais pour survivre entouré de ces êtres terrifiants ? » s’exclama-t-il effaré.

Derek jeta un regard à sa grande sœur, son mètre quatre-vingt-six, ses jambes interminables, ses cheveux noirs de jais relevés par une queue de cheval haute, ses yeux pétillants et son visage fin et sourit à Stiles : 

« Comme toi avec Lydia, je suppose. »

Stiles explosa de rire, faisant battre le cœur du loup plus fort. Il avait une irrésistible envie de plonger son nez dans son cou. Se fustigeant pour ses pensées, il se répéta plusieurs fois le mantra “Alpha, Bêta, Oméga” pour garder le contrôle et observa plus en détail le libraire. Stiles avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux et cela ressemblait à un amas de mèches qui laissait penser qu’il sortait du séance de pelotage intense, il portait une chemise à carreaux bleus foncés et beiges, par-dessus un t-shirt vert sombre et un jean bleu clair. Cette tenue était parfaitement ridicule et pourtant Derek ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant. Stiles dût sortir son regard car il rougit un peu, avant de se figer. 

« Oh ! Cora parle avec Isaac » dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Un long silence apaisé s’étendit entre eux tandis qu’ils regardaient les tentatives discrètes des deux jeunes gens pour interagir. Il était indéniable que malgré les quelques minutes qui s’étaient écoulées depuis leurs rencontres, il se passait quelque chose entre eux. 

« Isaac est vraiment un type sympa. Il est un peu… commença Stiles avant de s’arrêter dans une grimace qui semblait douloureuse, il n'a pas eu une vie facile. J’espère que Cora sera gentille avec lui. 

\- Cora n’est jamais méchante, tu sais. Elle est juste maladroite. 

\- Comme toi ? » demanda Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. 

Derek s’étouffa, se demandant ce que le brun voulait dire pas là. Heureusement, il n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre car Scott arriva poursuivi par Laura et Allison. 

« Stiles ! Derek ! Sauvez-moi ! Elles veulent profiter de mon corps ! hurla-t-il en se cachant derrière le libraire.

\- On veut juste danser avec toi Scott, indiqua sa petite amie espiègle

\- Mais oui, Scott enfin, tu ne vas pas te défiler devant deux jeunes femmes aussi belles que nous ! renchérit Laura

\- Non ! répondit le meilleur ami de Stiles en poussant le libraire vers les deux furies. 

\- Bon, ben on va prendre Stiles à la place ! sourit Laura en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Derek qui grogna. 

\- Certainement pas ! » s’excita le plus jeune en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Il attrapa le bras de Derek et fit un rempart de son corps, se dissimulant derrière lui. Pendant tout le processus, il ne lâcha pas le biceps du loup et le plus âgé essaya tant bien que mal d’avoir l’air menaçant alors que la seule chose qui lui traversait l’esprit c’était une petite voix de collégienne qui hurlait « Stiles me touche le bras ! » d’un air ravi. 

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et Allison eut un petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle avait très bien capté les rougeurs sur les joues du loup barbu. 

« Viens Allison ! dit Laura en tirant la brune vers le fond de la salle, on va demander à Danny, il est beaucoup plus marrant que ces trois-là ! »

Allison rit et leur tira la langue avant de disparaître vers le buffet où étaient toujours accoudés Danny et Jackson.

« Pfiou ! C’est pas passé loin ! s’écria Stiles en s’épongeant le front de sa main, la retirant du bras de Derek. Le loup eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui arracher un organe et se retint d'agripper le libraire.

\- Un petit verre pour fêter ça ? » demanda Scott en montrant la bouteille de vodka qu’il avait apportée. Il s’en enfila une gorgée avant de la passer à Stiles qui en fit de même avant de la passer à Derek. « Baiser indirect - BAISER INDIRECT » hurla la voix dans sa tête et il se maudit d’être aussi stupide. 

La soirée se déroula ensuite sans encombre, Scott et Stiles continuaient de boire, Erica et Laura étaient saoules, la première sur la piste de danse forçant son petit ami à la rejoindre, la deuxième accrochée à un grand brun qui avait ses mains beaucoup trop proches de son postérieur pour que Derek puisse regarder ; Cora et Isaac semblaient n’avoir pas bougé de la soirée et échangeaient des regards en coin en rougissant, Allison dansait avec Danny et Jackson tandis que Lydia était en grande conversation avec Jordan, un ami de Laura. Derek, lui, s’était trouvé une place parfaite sur le canapé à côté d’Aiden, un ami de sa sœur aînée. Il pouvait ainsi converser mollement avec son voisin tout en ne quittant pas Stiles des yeux. 

Il était surpris, le libraire n’avait interagit avec Danny que très peu dans la soirée, comme s’ils étaient amis, mais sans plus. Pourtant d’après la conversation entendue à la boutique, Scott au moins était au courant de leur relation… Derek était perdu, et ce n’était pas l’alcool qu’ingurgitait Stiles ni la pleine lune montante qui allait l’aider à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les joues du libraire étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants et son sourire paresseux. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le loup de Derek grattait à la surface et plus il avait l’irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus. Sa tension interne atteint son paroxysme quand Stiles tituba vers lui avec un grand sourire en demandant :

« Derek ! Tu viens danser ? »

Et sans savoir comment, lui qui détestait toute forme de mouvement inutile comme la danse, se retrouvait à tenir Stiles dans ses bras sur une sorte de slow. Le libraire tanguait dangereusement et pouffait contre l’épaule du loup, Derek ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien. Stiles s’accrochait à ses épaules et ses cheveux chatouillaient ses tempes, il pouvait tranquillement se gorger de son odeur, sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous sa chemise fine et il resserra légèrement sa prise sur le haut des hanches du libraire. 

Et puis comme si ça n’était jamais arrivé, la chanson se termina et Stiles lui sourit avant de se décrocher de lui. Derek mit quelques secondes avant de revenir sur Terre mais apparemment c’était suffisant pour que Danny se rapproche du brun. Bien sûr la partie rationnelle de son cerveau essaya de lui faire comprendre que Stiles ne dansait pas avec Danny, mais que ce dernier et Scott étaient proches du libraire tandis qu’ils se déhanchaient tous sur la piste de danse. Mais à cette heure-ci, sa partie rationnelle semblait bien faible par rapport à son loup qui hurla de rage dans son crâne. Il atteint le point de rupture quand son rival posa sa main sur l’épaule de Stiles dans une douce caresse et que ce dernier lui sourit en retour en se jetant dans ses bras. 

Le loup allait bondir sur Danny pour le déchiqueter, mais sans qu’il comprenne comment Laura l’avait bousculé et le tirait maintenant vers le premier étage et la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé. 

« Derek ! Reprend tes esprits » grogna-t-elle en flashant ses yeux. 

Et ce n’est qu’ainsi que Derek se rendit compte que ses crocs étaient sortis et qu’il avait maintenant la main pleine de griffes. 

« Je n’y arrive pas... » souffla t-il en fermant et refermant ses mains alors que le flash de ce qui venait de se produire se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, attisant la haine du loup. 

Laura poussa un grondement sourd et planta ses griffes dans les épaules de son frère, le regardant de ses yeux lupins : 

« Derek Hale, tu vas reprendre tes esprits, maintenant ! » dit-elle d’une voix rauque et autoritaire. 

Plus que la douleur engrangée par les griffures, c’est son ton catégorique qui fit peu à peu reprendre ses esprits au brun. Voyant que les crocs de Derek disparaissaient, Laura rentra ses griffes et lui sourit d’un air désabusé tandis qu’il guérissait :

« Tu es vraiment trop jaloux pour ton propre bien. Et aveugle par-dessus le marché. 

\- Jaloux ?! Il s’est jeté dans ses bras Laura ! » grogna-t-il en essayant de restreindre le loup

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Et comment ça aveugle ? » renchérit-il étonné

Laura ne put répondre car des coups violents et répétés furent frappés sur la porte et la brune se dépêcha d’ouvrir. Stiles entra comme une furie dans la pièce, dégagea Derek qui s’était installé sur les toilettes et s’empressa d’ouvrir la cuvette avant d’y vomir tout son saoul. 

« C’est dégoûtant ! s’indigna Laura, je te laisse seul avec lui, tu sauras gérer ! »

Et sans une autre forme de procès, elle quitta la pièce d’un pas rapide. Derek se pencha vers Stiles qui paraissait aussi pâle que la mort et lui demanda s’il allait bien. Pour toutes réponses, le libraire vomit une deuxième fois. Attrapant une serviette dans l’armoire, le loup la glissa sous l’eau avant de s’asseoir près de Stiles qui s’était écroulé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Sans dire un mot, Derek passa la serviette fraîche sur le visage du libraire qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. 

« Je suis désolé… je crois que j’ai trop bu… 

\- Tu crois ? » fit Derek avec un sourire en coin

Stiles prit un air tout penaud : 

« Je gâche ta soirée, je suis désolé ! 

\- Tu l’as déjà dit ça », répondit le loup en passant une nouvelle fois la serviette sur le visage du libraire. 

Ils restèrent là un moment, Derek qui rinçait la serviette et la passait sur le front du plus jeune et Stiles qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Le loup attrapa un gobelet qui trainait, déposa son contenu sur le rebord du lavabo et le remplit d’eau fraîche avant de le tendre au brun. 

« Merci Derek » murmura le libraire en vidant le verre d’un trait. Reposant l’ustensile par terre, il ferma les yeux en soufflant et le loup du plus vieux ronronna de bonheur d’avoir su prendre soin de son compagnon. Il resta là à le regarder fixement jusqu’à ce que Stiles rouvre les yeux. 

« Tu peux rejoindre tes invités, je vais juste attendre que la pièce arrête de tourner avant de redescendre. 

\- Je peux aussi rester là ou t’aider à marcher. »

Stiles lui fit un pâle sourire, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré par les trous dans le haut de Derek. 

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton t-shirt ? » demanda le libraire en désignant les éraflures créées par les griffes de Laura. 

Le loup réfléchit à toute vitesse pour donner une explication plausible et fut dépité par les mots qui se formèrent dans sa bouche. 

« Je crois que j’ai aussi un peu trop bu… je m’en rappelle pas. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant qu’une expression inquiète apparaisse sur son visage. Sans mesurer son environnement, il se jeta sur le loup pour tirer sur l’encolure de son t-shirt et vérifier l’état de sa peau. 

« Mais ! Tu ne t’es pas fait mal au moins ? » demanda-t-il

Derek ne put répondre, il sentait l’odeur de Stiles à quelques centimètres de son nez, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue et il était presque installé sur ses cuisses. Il essaya de se concentrer pour occulter ses sens mais rien n’y fit. Alors que le libraire vérifiait toujours l’état de ses épaules, le loup craqua et enfouit son nez dans le cou du plus jeune. Stiles se figea, et Derek en profita pour faire courir son nez contre sa peau laiteuse, caressa sa nuque de sa main pour le rapprocher encore plus. Ce n’est que quand il commença à mordiller son lobe d’oreille que Stiles sursauta. 

« Derek…, murmura-t-il comme s’il ne voulait pas casser le moment, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Stiles ramena le loup à la raison et, complètement perturbé par la proximité de l’autre, il le repoussa un peu vivement et le libraire manqua de se cogner la tête contre la baignoire. 

« Je suis désolé, je... » bafouilla-t-il. Il espérait ne pas avoir à finir cette phrase et heureusement le niveau d’alcool de Stiles semblait toujours assez haut pour que son attention soit captivée par autre chose. 

« Depuis quand tu as les yeux bleus ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux de biche se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Derek. 

Ce dernier puisa dans toutes ses forces pour contrôler le loup et ne pas craquer une deuxième fois. Il n’avait qu’une envie, attraper le brun et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, mais il réussit à se retenir. 

« Je n’ai pas les yeux bleus, tu dois voir trouble à cause de l’alcool », et il respira pour reprendre sa respiration et garder le loup en cage. 

« Je t’assure ! On dirait des loupiottes, enfin des machins, des phires,... roh ! Des trucs de fête foraine là ! répliqua Stiles vivement en s’énervant de ne pas trouver le mot qu’il cherchait. 

\- Tu dois rêver, viens on va rejoindre les autres. »

Et Derek se leva, repoussant plus calmement Stiles. Il rangea la serviette sale dans le bac à linge et rinça le gobelet avant de le reposer sur le lavabo. Ces gestes simples lui permirent de retrouver son calme, il se tourna ensuite vers Stiles pour l’aider à se lever. Le libraire était toujours affalé au sol, l’air totalement perdu et une bouffée d’affection grossit dans la poitrine du loup. Il n’avait qu’une envie, l’emporter dans sa tanière, le recouvrir d’une couette et passer la nuit lové dans sa chaleur. 

Il secoua la tête, inspira et prit son courage à deux mains, attrapant Stiles par l’épaule et le remit debout. Il saisit ensuite la main du libraire et le dirigea vers la sortie, finalement le brun arrivait à se déplacer plutôt bien et il devait sans doute être encore un peu saoul, mais très peu.

Ils descendirent les marches ensemble et furent surpris de trouver le salon pratiquement vide. 

« Mais ! Où sont les autres ? » s’écria Stiles interloqué. 

Cora releva la tête à leur arrivée et expliqua : 

« Ton pote Scott était tellement bourré qu’il a trébuché et renversé la moitié du buffet. Sa copine était super énervée, elle lui a pratiquement fait tout nettoyer avant de décréter qu’il était temps de rentrer avant qu’il ne se donne encore plus en spectacle. 

\- Mais c’était mon chauffeur ! s’indigna le libraire

\- Oh Stiles, enfin, tu n’as qu’à dormir ici ! » répondit Laura en se décrochant du grand brun qu’elle avait apparemment choisi pour la soirée.

Et comme le plus jeune allait répliquer quelque chose, elle ajouta : 

« De toute façon, Isaac dort aussi ici donc comme ça Derek vous ramènera tous les deux demain matin. 

\- Tu n’es pas reparti avec Scott ? demanda Stiles incrédule en se tournant vers le châtain

\- Euh non… je crois que dans leur empressement avec Allison, ils m’ont un peu oublié. Et Danny, Jackson et Lydia étaient rentrés juste avant… donc voilà », répondit Isaac en rougissant et en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Cora qui était assise à côté de lui, très proche de lui.

Stiles devait être encore un peu saoul car il ne sembla pas remarquer les regards que se lançaient les deux jeunes et s’avachit comme un éléphant sur le canapé en soupirant contre les « faux-frères sur qui on ne pouvait pas compter ». 

Derek était extatique. Stiles allait dormir au manoir, dans sa maison, dans son refuge ! Il fallait absolument qu’il trouve le moyen qu’il dorme dans sa chambre. C’était une question de vie ou de mort. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et des plans plus extravagants les uns que les autres se disputaient dans son crâne. Il était tellement absorbé par sa mission “divine” qu’il ne remarqua pas que Cora et Isaac s'éclipsaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Son attention retomba sur Terre quand Stiles le tira par la manche avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. 

« Euh Derek ? » fit-il dans un murmure. 

Le loup le regarda avant de remarquer son aînée et son amant dans une position plus que compromettante sur le canapé. Stiles les regardait mi-choqué, mi-horrifié. 

« On peut, euh, partir de cette pièce ? finit-il de dire dans un souffle étranglé. 

\- Viens ! » grogna le loup en le tirant par le bras et ils sortirent rapidement du salon. Il eut quand même le temps de voir le regard de connivence que lui lança Laura en levant un pouce en l’air, l’autre main étant occupée ailleurs. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur n’avait aucune pudeur, elle était vraiment exhibitionniste et …. Derek s'arrêta, remarquant enfin que Stiles était dans sa chambre, promenant son regard partout. Le libraire était dans sa chambre. Avec lui. Seul. Dans sa chambre ! Rectification, sa sœur était géniale, de façon désespérante, mais géniale quand même. 

La chambre de Derek était située au dernier étage du manoir, le grenier avait été aménagé après que Laura ait passé ses douze ans et séparé en deux chambres distinctes. Cora, elle, logeait au premier étage en face de ses parents. La chambre à gauche du palier du troisième était celle de l’aînée et Derek occupait celle de droite. Il avait une surface assez impressionnante même si une grande partie de la chambre était mansardée. Son lit trônait dans l’entrée gauche de la pièce et son bureau en face. Il y avait peu de posters sur les murs, mais sa chambre était décorée avec sobriété, les poutres apparentes donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse et la pente du toit avait été recouverte de bois, plongeant au-dessus du bureau du loup. Celui-ci n’était d’ailleurs pas très bien rangé, de nombreux exemplaires de livres traînaient sur un coin et même au sol et sa chaise était remplie d’affaires sales, mais ce que Derek préférait dans son antre, c’était sa bibliothèque qu’il avait construite sur mesure pour recueillir les livres rares qu’il achetait chez Fleury & Farouk et qui prenait tout le pan de mur droit.

Sur un « waouh » enthousiaste, le libraire se mit à farfouiller sans aucune gêne dans la chambre, furetant partout en poussant de petites exclamations étonnées, et ce n’est que quand il tourna la tête vers la bibliothèque du loup qu’il se rappela la présence de Derek.

« Putain Derek ! C’est la plus grande bibliothèque que j’ai jamais vu ! »

Le loup en rougit de plaisir et bafouilla une réponse inintelligible. 

Stiles n’en avait apparemment cure car il s’était jeté sur les livres, passant ses doigts cérémonieusement sur les tranches et commentant à voix haute certains des ouvrages. 

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi M. Giles dit que tu es son meilleur client ! s’exclama-t-il

\- Oui, je… j’aime bien lire. » répondit Derek penaud. 

Stiles se mit à rire si fort devant cet aveu si évident qu’il trébucha bêtement en s’emmêlant les pieds avant que Derek ne le rattrape à temps. 

« Haha ! Excuse moi, je suis très maladroit... » dit-il en se raccrochant aux avant-bras de Derek. Il lui fit un large sourire et le cœur du loup se serra devant cette vision de rêve. Et sans qu’il ne puisse se retenir, sa bouche se posa sauvagement sur celle du libraire, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Stiles gémit et répondit au baiser pour le plus grand bonheur du loup, accrochant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek. Le plus âgé n’était pas en reste et se dépêcha de repousser les pans de la chemise de Stiles de ses épaules avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt effleurant sa peau douce. Le libraire haleta à ce contact rapprochant son corps de Derek et abandonnant sa chemise au sol avant de se raccrocher désespérément au cou du loup. Le brun grogna et fit glisser ses mains sous les cuisses du plus jeune avant de le soulever et de l’entraîner sur le lit. Stiles laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de continuer à embrasser Derek, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant avant de descendre le long de sa joue pour effleurer sa mâchoire et mordiller son lobe d’oreille. Tout en laissant échapper un « Stiles » essoufflé, Derek s’assit sur son lit, son précieux humain entre les bras, installé sur ses cuisses. Il s’arracha à la bouche mutine du libraire, remonta ses mains, effleura ses fesses, pour se dépêcher de le déshabiller et d’envoyer son t-shirt voler à travers la pièce. 

« Hé ! s’offusqua Stiles, tu es toujours habillé toi ! C’est pas juste ! »

Et Derek sourit et s’empressa d’obéir à Stiles. Son haut enlevé, il plongea sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, respirant avec force l’odeur si particulière de son compagnon, déposant des baisers légers sur son épaule parsemée de grains de beauté. Le libraire gémit et remua le bassin, ne laissant aucun doute sur son excitation actuelle. Derek haleta en réponse et hoqueta quand Stiles fit glisser sa main le long de ses abdominaux jusqu’à atteindre la lisière de son pantalon et se mettre à jouer avec les boutons. Le loup s’empressa de faire courir ses mains sur le corps de son amant avant de s’attaquer lui aussi à son jean. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent nus tous les deux, Stiles toujours à califourchon au-dessus de Derek. Ce dernier se pencha, fouillant sa table de nuit pour attraper un lubrifiant, pendant que Stiles en profitait pour découvrir son sexe de sa main. Le loup gémit sous les caresses du plus jeune et s’effondra sur le dos, paressant sous la main experte de Stiles. 

« Tu as un préservatif ? » demanda Stiles surplombant et dévorant le corps de son vis-à-vis des yeux tout en continuant d’onduler du bassin et de faire courir sa main sur toute la longueur du sexe du loup. 

Derek sursauta et se redressa d’un bond, horrifié. 

« Non... »

Concrètement Derek n’avait jamais eu besoin d’un préservatif puisque les loups ne transmettaient pas de maladie aux humains et inversement, mais pour pouvoir justifier ça à Stiles, il devait expliquer qu’il était un loup-garou et même s’il avait prévu de le faire un jour, ce n’était certainement pas pendant une séance euphorique de sexe. 

Heureusement avant qu’il ne panique encore plus, Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil, déroula son corps fin et se leva pour fouiller la poche de son jean et en sortir le morceau de plastique miracle. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur les cuisses du loup avant de déchirer l’emballage et de le glisser sur le pénis de Derek dans un geste profond de sensualité. Une profonde douleur traversa la poitrine du plus âgé en imaginant que Stiles avait sûrement gardé ce préservatif dans le but de l’utiliser avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui, mais hypnotisé par ses gestes, il n’avait pas bougé et s'était laissé emporter par le moment. S’il ne se retenait pas, il aurait déjà laissé ses crocs apparaître pour le mordre et le marquer comme sien…

Stiles avait cependant d’autres plans puisque Derek reprit ses esprits en entendant les légers gémissements que poussait son compagnon. C’est avec excitation qu’il remarqua que le libraire n’avait pas attendu Derek pour s’emparer du lubrifiant et commencer à se préparer lui-même. 

« J’ai envie de toi Derek » dit-il dans un souffle, le visage rougit par le désir, la tête légèrement baissée vers celle du loup, sa main gauche appuyée sur son épaule pour se retenir, tandis que ses doigts,  _ ses foutus doigts _ , entraient et sortaient de son intimité. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, tandis qu’il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en fixant le loup avec ses pupilles dilatées. C’était la vision la plus chaude que Derek n’avait jamais vue de toute sa vie, son loup était aux anges et il inspira fort pour essayer de garder le contrôle avant de s’empresser d’enduire lui aussi ses doigts de lubrifiant et d’aider Stiles à se détendre. Quand son doigt rejoint les deux du libraire dans son intimité, l’humain laissa échapper un gémissement rauque à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Le loup utilisa sa deuxième main pour caresser le sexe de Stiles et le détourner de cette douleur passagère. Le libraire rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de gémir plus fort, ses hanches bougeant avec lui, s’empalant plus profondément sur les doigts en lui. 

« Derek » haleta-t-il et ce dernier comprit qu’il était prêt. Retirant son doigt, il accrocha les hanches de Stiles pour le positionner au dessus de son sexe et avant qu’il ait eu le temps d’agir, le brun descendit de lui-même sur la queue du loup. Centimètre par centimètre, Stiles s’empala jusqu’à laisser échapper un geignement quand ses fesses touchèrent les cuisses de Derek. Le loup grogna, il était en Stiles, en entier, complet. Il attendit quelques instants, plongeant dans le regard étonnamment vif du libraire avant d’utiliser ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour le faire grimper et redescendre sur sa verge. L’humain était juste assez grand pour que le loup puisse mordiller son épaule, renifler son cou, lécher sa carotide et ce foutu grain de beauté qu’il lui faisait de l’oeil au creux de sa gorge, pendant qu’il s’enfonçait en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, masturbant sa queue sur le même rythme. Stiles n’arrêtait pas de murmurer le nom de Derek, ses mains fourrageant dans les cheveux soyeux du brun tandis qu’il suivait les mouvements, accentuant les poussées en lui. Quand Derek toucha sa prostate, Stiles cria et s’enfonça encore plus fort, libérant un peu plus le loup de son amant. Les griffes éraflèrent les hanches fines du libraire et Derek dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas finir de se transformer instantanément. Le souffle de Stiles effleurait sa tempe gauche, gémissant à chaque pénétration les yeux fermés, s’accrochant aux épaules du brun, cambrant son dos pour ressentir encore plus les sensations. Et quand dans une poussée plus violente, il se mit à mordiller le cou du loup, Derek perdit la tête et jouit, emporté par la sensation des chairs de Stiles autour de lui. Le libraire ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et s’écroula sur le brun, les faisant tomber tous les deux à la renverse. Derek eut la présence d’esprit d’enlever le préservatif et de le jeter avant de replier la couette sur eux et d’enlacer son humain en nichant son nez dans sa nuque délicate. La respiration de Stiles se fit plus lente et ils s’endormirent pratiquement en même temps. 

Derek se réveilla en premier. Sa chambre était sombre et la maison calme, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais ses sœurs et leurs compagnons semblaient toujours dormir à poings fermés. Stiles était toujours dans ses bras, la tête sur le côté, les cheveux emmêlés, un bras à moitié hors du lit et l’autre sur le biceps du loup. Il ronflait doucement, la bouche légèrement ouverte et avait l’air parfaitement stupide. Le loup en ronronna de bonheur, passant son nez dans le creux du cou du brun, effleurant ses cheveux doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il sentait bon, il sentait comme leurs deux odeurs réunies et ça donnait à Derek encore plus envie de le mordre. 

Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, ses crocs étaient sortis et il se retint de justesse de passer à l’acte. Plus il inspirait et plus l’odeur de Stiles s’infusait dans ses poumons l’empêchant de reprendre le contrôle. Effrayé, il sortit précipitamment du lit et dévala les escaliers du manoir en trombe, arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il lâcha prise et se transforma en grand loup noir avant de disparaître dans les bois. 

Quand il revint au manoir, il faisait nuit noire et la lune était pleine dans le ciel. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit ses parents et ses sœurs le rejoindre devant la bâtisse. Tous les quatre étaient aussi transformés et les autres membres de la meute ne tardèrent pas à les retrouver. S’enfonçant dans les bois, ils coururent, s’épuisèrent, hurlèrent à l’unisson, sentant les rayons de la lune leur transmettre leurs forces, s’abreuvant de cette énergie nouvelle. Plus qu’une communion avec la nature, c’était un véritable partage avec ces personnes qu’il considérait tous comme sa famille. La meute était une donnée importante pour les loups et la pleine lune indispensable pour resserrer les liens. C’était une tradition et la famille Hale, de part son Alpha, était chargée de la faire respecter. 

Les membres de sa famille étaient les seuls à pouvoir se transformer entièrement en loup, derrière suivaient Erica & Boyd en hybride, des cousins éloignés qui habitaient de l’autre côté des bois et d’autres membres de la meute, eux aussi sur deux pattes. Les plus jeunes s’amusaient à se battre, à faire la course et les plus âgés n’avaient aucun mal à se laisser prendre au jeu. La meute était grande et complète et c’était pour tous une joie d’être là. 

Au départ, faire confiance à ses instincts de loup était difficile, notamment pour les mordus, ceux qui n’étaient pas nés-loup. Faire confiance à cette bête en soi, lâcher prise et ne pas avoir peur de blesser quelqu’un était quelque chose qui mettait des années à s'acquérir. Pour les nés-loups, c’était beaucoup plus simple puisque vivre avec cette part sombre avait été leur quotidien depuis leur naissance. 

Pour Derek, la pleine lune était d’ailleurs la nuit qu’il préférait le plus au monde, il n’avait aucun mal à se lier avec le loup en lui et au contraire appréciait beaucoup ces moments. Penser comme un loup était souvent plus simple que se comporter comme un humain, les choses étaient tellement faciles et se laisser guider par ses envies lupines, libérateur. Il réfléchissait moins, se prenait moins la tête et la honte et la culpabilité étaient deux sentiments assez éloignés des pensées d’un loup. 

Aussi, quand il commença à capter l’odeur iodée de Stiles, il ne se posa aucune question et laissa son loup voguer au gré de la piste de son compagnon, suivant un chemin de terre qui le menait à travers les bois. 

Quand Derek se réveilla le lendemain, c’était en sursaut et avec le prénom de son compagnon sur les lèvres. Il était un idiot, un imbécile ! Il avait couché avec l’humain. Il avait couché avec Stiles alors que celui-ci était sûrement encore alcoolisé, alors qu’il était en couple avec Danny et en plus, il l’avait abandonné au réveil. Est-ce qu’il avait profité de la situation ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu’il avait abusé de Stiles ? Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il s’emmêla dans sa couette et s’effondra au sol dans un bruit mat. Jamais plus il n’oserait se montrer devant lui.

Et c’est là qu’un autre souvenir le frappa, un souvenir beaucoup plus récent et beaucoup plus animal. Oh mon dieu, il était allé voir Stiles cette nuit. Sous sa forme de loup. Il était allé voir Stiles sous sa forme de loup ! Inspirant de grandes bouffées, il tenta de se calmer et essaya de se rappeler ce qu’il avait bien pu fabriquer. Il se rappelait avoir senti l’odeur de Stiles et avoir suivi sa piste à travers les bois sûrement jusqu’à chez lui. Le reste était flou, mais la saveur métallique du sang était toujours présente dans sa bouche et il se redressa d’un bond. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir… Et si, en plus, il avait blessé Stiles ? 

Rejetant ses couvertures, il ouvrit son armoire à la volée et se dépêcha d’enfiler des vêtements propres avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de heurter violemment sa grande sœur. Sous un grognement sourd, Laura s’agaça : 

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend de foncer dans les gens comme ça ! 

\- J’ai pas le temps de te parler, je dois aller voir Stiles ! » répliqua Derek en la bousculant sans ménagement avant de se lancer dans les escaliers. Mais Laura ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa par l’épaule, le tirant rudement vers elle. 

« Tut ! J’ai tout donné pour t'aider, J'EXIGE que tu me racontes tout ! expliqua-t-elle

\- Promis, je le fais dès que je reviens, mais là…

\- Là, rien du tout ! Je veux savoir maintenant ! s’énerva-t-elle, avant d’ajouter avec un sourire en coin : même si vu ton odeur, j’ai même pas besoin de poser de question, en fait ! »

Derek se renifla et rougit violemment. L’odeur de Stiles était toujours présente sur lui et il ne pouvait nier qu’il puait le sexe à plein nez. 

Profitant du fait que sa sœur se payait sa gueule, il repartit par les escaliers en lui promettant de tout raconter le soir venu. Quelques injures fleuries vinrent ponctuer sa course, mais Laura le laissa finalement partir. 

Le loup n’eut aucun mal à trouver où habitait Stiles, il lui suffisait de se fier à son odeur et ses instincts firent le reste. Il arriva bientôt devant une maison modeste du quartier pavillonnaire de Beacon Hills. La façade était bleue claire, agrémentée de panneaux en bois, la maison possédait un étage et un garage intégré devant lequel était garée la voiture de fonction du shérif. Plusieurs fenêtres délimitaient la devanture et Derek pouvait apercevoir le père de Stiles qui évoluait dans leur cuisine, venant apparemment de se lever. Il était encore très tôt et le shérif était en train de se faire un café. 

Derek souffla soulagé. De là où il espionnait, il pouvait entendre clairement les battements du cœur de Stiles à l’étage. Son rythme était régulier, enfin autant que pouvait l’être celui du libraire, et le loup en fut ravi. Il restait là, les yeux clos, à écouter ce battement qui l’apaisait jusqu’à qu’un cri retentisse à l’arrière de la maison. 

« STILES ! » hurla le shérif devant la porte du jardin et les échos du cœur du brun s’accélèrent avant qu’il ne dévale les escaliers du premier étage en trombe. 

Et c’est là que Derek sentit l’odeur de sang et qu’il se fustigea d’avoir été obnubilé par Stiles. 

**À SUIVRE...**


	2. PARTIE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai passé des heures à lire des trucs sur l'accouplement des loups ! XD C'était à mourir de rire, mais aussi fort intéressant !   
> Ensuite, je pense que vous allez ADORER Laura dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère !   
> Petite pub pour la fic "Dans laquelle Derek courtise" traduite par TheCrasy sur ffnet, c'est ma préférée sur les rituels de séduction lupins et parce que bon... vous avez toutes plus ou moins compris d'où venait le sang :p  
> Enfin, dernier mot et je vous embête plus, ce chapitre n'est qu'une chose : DU FLUFF !! (bon et un peu de lime / lemon, que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas !)  
> ENJOY ! <3

* * *

CHEZ FLEURY & FAROUK

.

PARTIE 2

* * *

Contournant silencieusement le bâtiment, Derek s’approcha du shérif et de son fils pour apercevoir la raison du cri de ce dernier. 

« QU’EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ? » s’écriait le père alors que le fils contemplait le cerf mort déposé devant leur maison d’un œil stupéfait. 

« Mais enfin papa ! Qu’est-ce que je ferais d’un cerf mort ? répliqua-t-il outragé 

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais quand il y a un truc inexplicable, c’est toujours de ta faute ! » répondit le shérif en rentrant dans la maison et en claquant la porte d’un coup sec.

« Et nettoie-moi ça ! » conclut-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine. 

Stiles était resté planté devant le jardin et fixait le cadavre de l’animal d’un œil torve. Perdu dans ses pensées, il resta là cinq bonnes minutes avant d’avoir une expression que le loup ne comprit pas et de rentrer dans la maison à son tour, non sans jeter un regard aux environs. 

Derek avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur devant tant de bêtises. Il avait apporté, à Stiles, un cerf. Il s’en rappelait parfaitement maintenant. Son loup s’était mis en tête qu’il devait remercier le libraire pour leur nuit ensemble, et s’assurer que l’humain était bien nourri, et avait décidé de lui ramener de la nourriture. Il avait chassé le cerf près de la frontière de la forêt et l’avait traîné jusqu’au jardin Stilinski, avant de le déposer fièrement dans le jardin. Il était décidément un putain d’imbécile. Il était même sûr qu’il avait pissé sur la pelouse pour marquer son territoire. 

Se renfrognant, il se dépêcha de retourner chez lui et décida de retourner à son idée numéro 1 : s'enterrer sous sa couette et ne plus jamais bouger. Il aurait dû suivre ce plan dès sa rencontre avec Stiles, cela lui aurait évité de mourir de honte. Malheureusement, comme la première fois, sa sœur n’eut pas l’air de saisir le message et s’empressa de s’effondrer sur le tas que formait Derek sous ses couvertures. 

« Laura ! gémit-il, dégage de là !

\- Certainement pas, tu as promis de me raconter !

\- Pas maintenant !

\- Si, si maintenant ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour t’aider, c’est la moindre des choses ! s’écria-t-elle

\- Tu n’as fait que m’emmerder ! répliqua-t-il

\- Hey ! s’offusqua-t-elle en arrachant la couette pour révéler son frère recroquevillé en mode foetus, j’ai donné de ma personne pour être sûre que tu te retrouves seul avec lui !

\- Mouais… ça n'avait pas l’air de beaucoup te déranger, renifla Derek.

\- Ça m’a quand même demandé beaucoup de coups de main, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! » hurla-t-il en récupérant la couette pour essayer de s’en faire une barrière contre les propos pervers de son aînée. 

Laura éclata de rire et se glissa dans le lit contre son frère. 

« Tu pues le sexe ! l’accusa-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu si ronchon ? Tu devrais être ravi, aux anges ! »

Pour toutes réponses, Derek grogna en lui tournant le dos. 

« Oh par la lune ! Qu’est-ce que ton cerveau malade a encore inventé comme problème imaginaire !

\- C’est pas un problème imaginaire ! rétorqua le brun

\- Et bien je t’écoute ! En tant que sœur aînée, et surtout personne géniale, je suis sûre que je pourrais t’aider ! »

Derek se retourna pour lui lancer un regard sceptique, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche. 

« J’ai couché avec Stiles alors qu’il est avec Danny, alors qu’il était alcoolisé ! Ça se trouve, j’ai abusé de lui ! Et le pire, c’est que je l’ai abandonné au réveil, tout ça pour finalement aller déposer un cerf mort devant sa porte ! 

\- Un cerf ? 

\- Oui, pendant la pleine lune. Un cerf mort. Et j’ai même peut-être pissé sur sa pelouse, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Un long silence accueillit ses propos alors que les yeux de Laura étaient écarquillés. Malheureusement pour Derek, le calme ne dura que quelques secondes avant que sa très chère sœur n’explose de rire en se foutant allègrement de lui. 

« Tu es une vraie drama queen, c’est pas possible ! 

\- Mais, je… commença-t-il à répliquer

\- Ah non, ça suffit ! gronda-t-elle réellement énervée et montrant ses crocs. Tu m’écoutes maintenant ! »

Derek voulut protester, mais le regard noir de Laura l’en dissuada. Foutue future alpha. 

« Petit un, Stiles n’était pas bourré, je l’ai senti quand vous êtes montés. TTuut ! Ne me coupe pas, s’écria-t-elle en tapant le nez de son frère avec son doigt, oui il était saoul pendant les slows, comme moi, comme Erica, comme n’importe qui à cette soirée ! Mais ne va pas me dire que l’heure que vous avez passé dans la salle de bain ne lui a pas permis de dessaouler ! Il a vomi deux fois et après vous avez disparu un temps fou ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait d’ailleurs ?! Enfin bref, on s’en fout ! Petit deux, est-ce que tu as vraiment l’impression qu’il sort avec Danny ? Je veux dire, il ne lui a presque pas adressé la parole de la soirée et j’avais l’impression qu’il lui parlait de la même manière qu’à son pote Scott. »

Elle fit une pause, pensive, et reprit rapidement car Derek était en train d’ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. 

« Petit trois, tu étais anosmique hier ou quoi ? Tu n’as pas senti les phéromones qu’il dégageait en ta présence ? C’était dégueulasse ! Comment t’as pu passer outre le fait qu’il mourait de désir pour toi ! Et petit quatre, comment veux-tu qu’il sache que c’est toi qui a déposé un cerf mort devant chez lui ? Au pire, il pensera à une blague glauque en rapport avec le fait que son père est shérif, au mieux que le cerf s’est posé là pour mourir tranquille. Petit cinq, tu devrais aller le voir et t’excuser pour être parti du lit ! Et invente une excuse plausible ou simplement dis-lui la vérité sur les loups-garous, après tout, il connaît Erica, il est sorti avec Malia, il bosse dans une boutique sur l’occulte, cela serait étonnant qu’il ne se soit jamais posé de questions. »

Et elle s’arrêta de parler pour fixer son frère qui n’avait pas l’air de réagir. 

« Tu ne dis rien ? 

\- Ce que je retiens de ton discours, c’est qu’il n’est intéressé par moi que pour le sexe. 

\- Tu es impossible ! Mais comment fais-tu pour comprendre tout de travers ? hurla Laura horrifiée devant tant de bêtises.

\- Je répète juste ce que tu viens de dire ! s’offusqua le brun. Après tout, il n’a pas essayé de me contacter.

\- C’est toi qui a fui le lit, ça me semblerait normal que cela soit toi qui le contacte en premier. 

\- S’il était vraiment intéressé, il serait passé outre, et puis... »

Derek ne put finir sa phrase car une sonnerie de sms résonna dans la pièce et il jeta un œil à sa chambre pour voir d’où elle provenait. Il repéra très vite le pantalon qu’il portait à la soirée, échoué au milieu de la pièce. Pantalon qui n’avait pas bougé depuis le samedi soir et dans lequel résonnaient les douces vibrations de réception de messages. Pantalon qui contenait donc son téléphone, qui n’avait pas été touché depuis la fête. Laura fit rapidement le même chemin des yeux et son regard s’assombrit d’un coup.

« Tu n’as pas regardé ton téléphone depuis samedi, accusa Laura d’un air meurtrier

\- Et bien… gigota Derek mal à l’aise.

\- Tu es désespérant. Insupportable. COMPLÈTEMENT CON ! » finit-elle en hurlant.

Et elle se leva, rageuse, envoyant la couette balader à l’autre bout de la pièce, avant de se jeter sur le téléphone de son frère. 

« Ça alors… commença Laura avec une voix glaciale, 6 appels manqués de Stiles et au moins une quarantaine de sms. Mais après ça, il n’est pas intéressé. »

Et elle fusilla son frère du regard. Derek, penaud, avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés et contemplait le sol de sa chambre. Après tout, son parquet était extrêmement magnifique, c’est lui-même qui l’avait teinté avec son père et peut-être que s’il se focalisait dessus, il oublierait qu’il était un imbécile, vraiment pas doué pour les relations sociales. 

Laura soupira et se ré-installa à côté de lui. 

« Son dernier sms date d’il y a une heure. Va le voir. »

Accablé, Derek lui lança un regard perdu. Laura leva les yeux au ciel et l’attrapa dans une étreinte fraternelle. 

« Derek, c’est ton compagnon. Vous finirez forcément ensemble. Tu veux que je lise les sms ? »

Gêné, le brun acquiesça. Les yeux plissés, l’aînée déverrouilla son téléphone et lut rapidement les messages envoyés par Stiles. 

« Hum. Au départ, il est juste inquiet. Apparemment, il a croisé Cora qui lui a sorti que tu avais une urgence familiale. Par contre, les sms de ce matin sont plus virulents, sourit-elle

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? se morfondit Derek

\- Ses insultes sont très imagées, rit-elle, et puis c’est bon signe. Il ne serait pas si énervé si cette nuit ne comptait pas pour lui. 

\- Tu crois ? 

\- Bien sûr. »

Et elle rendit son téléphone à son petit frère en le bousculant un peu. 

« Va-y ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce. 

Derek resta immobile encore un peu avant d’attraper son téléphone et de le poser sur son bureau. Il se leva ensuite, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s’enferma pour prendre une douche. Propre et plus détendu, il attrapa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de la maison. 

Alors qu’il allait quitter la demeure, il trouva Laura plantée devant la porte d’entrée, l’air interloqué. 

« Laura ? » demanda-t-il curieux

Pour toutes réponses, sa sœur lui indiqua le sol. Au départ, Derek ne vit rien, et puis, en s’approchant, il distingua un cadavre de poulet déposé sur les marches devant le manoir, accompagné d’un mot indiquant « pour Derek ». 

Étonné, il bafouilla : 

« Mais… je…

\- C’est une parade nuptiale, répondit Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais qui ? Quel loup-garou ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

\- Loup-garou ? Tu es sûr que…

\- Tu te rappelles de qui tu avais invité à la soirée ? coupa-t-il, préoccupé.

\- Et bien, surtout des amis de la meute d’Aiden et de son frère, mais tu ne penses pas que…

\- Je me rappelle d’aucune fille avec qui j’ai pu discuter…

\- Et ben, le frère d’Aiden, Ethan est gay et était avec plusieurs de ses amis gays aussi, mais je pense que…

\- C’est pareil, je n’ai parlé avec aucune personne de ce groupe ce soir-là, j’étais beaucoup trop obnubilé par Stiles.

\- Oui, je sais, c’est pourquoi j’essaye de te dire que...

\- Je vais appeler Aiden » soupira-t-il.

Et il remonta dans sa chambre en grognant des « comme si j’avais besoin de ça maintenant ! ». Laura crut qu’elle allait s’arracher les cheveux. Son frère était un crétin stupide qui finirait seul si elle ne mettait pas son grain de sel dans sa vie amoureuse. L’odeur de Stiles était partout autour de ce stupide poulet dont on remarquait très bien qu’il était congelé et sûrement acheté dans un supermarché. N’importe quel imbécile un peu attentif le verrait. Sauf son frère apparemment. 

Elle sourit, la discussion avec Aiden allait être à mourir de rire. Dommage qu’elle rate ça, elle avait une mission à mener ! Heureusement que ce lundi était son jour de congé car elle avait du pain sur la planche. 

La brune se dirigea tranquillement chez Fleury & Farouk et trouva malheureusement porte close. La librairie était apparemment fermée tous les lundis et Stiles devait sans doute être chez lui. Laissant sortir légèrement son loup, elle leva le nez et renifla pour suivre la piste de Stiles. Elle était plutôt douée pour ça et c’est sans difficulté qu’elle arriva devant chez le shérif. 

Se redressant, elle s’épousseta et sonna à l’entrée. Après un petit moment et un « j’arrive ! », le père du libraire finit par ouvrir la porte. 

« Oui, c’est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux devant cette jeune femme qui le dépassait d’une demie-tête.

\- Bonjour Shérif, Laura Hale ! se présenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je cherche Stiles, il est là ? 

\- Vous cherchez Stiles ? interrogea-t-il interdit. 

\- Oui », déclara la brune avec encore plus d’aplomb. 

Le shérif sembla peser le pour et le contre, et Laura fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les questions fuser dans son cerveau, se demandant quelle pouvait être la relation entre son fils et l’aînée des Hale. Quelques secondes après, il fit une sorte de moue qui voulait sûrement dire que tout ce qui concernait Stiles était trop compliqué pour s’y intéresser et répondit : 

« Il est chez Scott, dans son nouvel appartement.

\- Oh, vous avez l’adresse ? » demanda-t-elle avec son sourire numéro 11, je suis une fille faible et sans défense et j’ai besoin de votre aide. 

Le père de Stiles eut l’air de ne pas du tout s’y laisser tromper, mais finit par lui indiquer la résidence de Scott en précisant qu’il vivait en coloc avec Isaac. 

Suivant les indications du paternel, elle mit peu de temps à arriver devant un immeuble à moitié délabré dans la zone industrielle de Beacon Hills. Sceptique, elle vérifia deux fois que c’était la bonne adresse, mais elle dût se rendre à l’évidence, elle sentait faiblement l’odeur de Scott, Stiles, Isaac et oh sa sœur et oh…. une dernière invitée assez surprenante. 

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle passa l’entrée et monta rapidement au dernier étage. Elle sentit Cora se raidir et n’eut pas besoin de frapper pour que celle-ci finisse par ouvrir la porte. 

L’appartement était en fait un loft joliment éclairé. On entrait directement dans le salon gigantesque, meublé d’un canapé et de deux fauteuils, d’une télévision, de deux bureaux et d’une immense bibliothèque. Une cuisine ouverte donnait sur la droite où s’étalait le strict nécessaire, un frigo et une gazinière. Une pièce était fermée sur la gauche et un escalier en colimaçon dans le fond de la pièce alimentait sûrement l’étage. Le tout était brut, très industriel et peu décoré mais l’ensemble donnait un effet assez cosy. 

« Bonjour la compagnie ! » annonça Laura sur un ton particulièrement enjoué. 

Les trois garçons levèrent leurs sourcils devant tant d’enthousiasme et la dernière personne dans la pièce grogna. 

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malia, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! » s’exclama-t-elle faisant face à sa cousine. 

En réaction, sa chère cousine esquissa une grimace. Malia était une jeune femme plutôt jolie, elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond, qu’elle portait actuellement coupés aux épaules, des yeux bruns clairs, des traits fins avec de jolies pommettes. Elle était plutôt grande, fine avec une apparence très sèche de quelqu’un qui a des muscles et qui sait s’en servir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Laura ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix légèrement agacée.

\- Je dois parler à Stiles. »

Sa cousine allait répondre, mais elle fut coupée par le libraire qui leva un sourcil interloqué. 

« Tu dois me parler ? Si c’est pour ce que j’ai vu à la soirée, je t’assure j’ai rien vu, enfin si un peu… Mais en même temps, tu étais au milieu du salon avec l’autre gars-là, donc c’est pas comme si je pouvais m’empêcher de voir, tu étais littéralement sous mes yeux, et d’ailleurs c’était extrêmement gênant donc ne t’inquiète pas, je m’assure d’effacer ce moment de ma mémoire et j’ai d’ailleurs…. euh. Laura ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pendant le monologue du brun qui agitait ses mains frénétiquement comme si cela allait lui permettre de voler ou de disparaître, l’aînée s’était approchée, avait posé un genou à terre devant Stiles et se tenait droite, l’air solennel. 

« Stiles Stilinski, déclara-t-elle d’une voix forte et sonore

\- Laura ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles avec une voix paniquée pendant que les autres regardaient la scène, subjugués.

\- Acceptes-tu d’être mon beau-frère ? » finit la brune avec un grand sourire. 

Consterné, le libraire ouvrit la bouche avec un air de poisson rouge avant de se tourner vers Cora l’air complètement perdu et à côté de la plaque. Cora, elle, croisa le regard de Stiles et se mit à paniquer comprenant qu’il pensait que Laura parlait d’elle. Isaac regarda Cora et se mit à grogner avant de se placer entre elle et Stiles, s’apprêtant à attraper son pote par le col pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Pendant ce temps, Malia et Scott, complètement abasourdis par la situation, étaient écartelés entre l’envie de rire et la consternation. 

Laura comprenant qu’il y avait méprise, se mit à rire : 

« Mais non imbécile ! adressa-t-elle à Stiles, je parle de Derek ! »

Et se tournant vers Isaac, elle ajouta avec un air de réprimande : 

« Je ferais ma demande de grande sœur plus tard, veux-tu bien attendre ton tour ! »

Trois écrevisses firent ainsi leur apparition dans l’appartement en la présence de Cora, Isaac et Stiles tandis que Scott et Malia finissaient par céder à l’hilarité de la situation. 

« Mais euh… je... » commença Stiles en se frottant vigoureusement la nuque toujours aussi rouge. 

« Ho ! coupa Laura en se relevant, pas la peine de nier, je sais que c’est toi pour le poulet !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Stiles en essayant de reprendre contenance. 

\- Tu mens, répondit Laura avec un grand sourire, et tu sais que je sais que tu mens. »

Pour toutes réponses, le brun se renfrogna et croisa les bras dans une position défensive. 

« Est-ce quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott, perdu

\- Je suis pour aussi, déclara Malia, qui finalement avait l’air de beaucoup se réjouir de la situation. 

\- Je croyais que tu étais venue pour qu’on se remette ensemble ! s’exclama Stiles.

\- J’ai changé d’avis. Tant que tu restes dans la famille, ça me va », déclara son ex avec un sourire carnassier. 

Le libraire fit un bruit choqué tandis que Scott et Isaac regardaient Malia avec dégoût. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? demanda la brune. En plus, je sais que j’ai un coup de retard, tu as couché avec lui. 

\- C’est faux ! » s’énerva le libraire. 

Tous les autres firent un air sceptique et Scott dit d’une voix douce : 

« Hum Stiles, même moi, je sais que tu mens. »

Stiles grogna et alla s’effondrer sur le canapé plus loin, s’enfonçant dans les coussins. 

« Bien ! puisque tout le monde a l’air de s’intéresser à ma vie sexuelle, je vous écoute ! grogna-t-il

\- Oh oui ! s’écria Malia ravie en s’effondrant à côté du libraire. 

\- Déjà Stiles, je suppose que tu es au courant de notre… condition ? demanda Laura en s’installant en face de lui sur l’un des fauteuils en cuir confortable. 

\- Oui, bien sûr, Malia m’a presque mordu la première fois que je lui ai volé une frite. 

\- Et c’était totalement justifié, sourit la cousine.

\- Et Scott & Isaac ? continua l'aînée

\- J’ai parlé à Isaac hier, expliqua Cora et le châtain acquiesça. 

\- Euh, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Scott perdu

\- Ben, des garous, répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais enfin, Stiles ! Pourquoi tu parles de ça devant elles ! » s’indigna son meilleur pote en désignant Cora et Laura. 

Tous dévisagèrent Scott incrédules. 

« Scott, ce sont mes cousines. Tu sais, j’ai repris le nom Hale quand mon père m’a reconnue, comme elles, commença Malia l’air d’expliquer à un gamin de dix ans ce qu’était une fraise. 

\- Et bien oui, et alors ? » s’offusqua le brun

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles et tous purent voir le moment où le cerveau de Scott s’alluma. 

« Oh ! Oui d’accord bien sûr, vous êtes aussi des garous. » déclara-t-il d’une petite voix dépitée. 

Par gentillesse, personne ne releva la lenteur du cerveau de Scott et Malia, curieuse et enjouée, détourna l’attention en se mettant à poser plein de questions sur la relation de Derek & Stiles. 

« Hum, j’ai compris au moment où il est entré dans la librairie qu’il était mon compagnon. 

\- Ah bon ? demanda Cora étonnée en s’asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis qui trônait au milieu du salon, vite rejointe par Isaac. 

\- Et ben… j’avais lu pas mal de choses dessus et j’ai ressenti une sensation bizarre et puis ses yeux ont flashés, alors j’ai compris. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? s’interrogea Laura

\- Je vais pas dire à quelqu’un que je connais pas “yo mec, nous sommes destinés l’un à l’autre, passons notre vie ensemble”, même si c’est un loup-garou ! Il aurait pu être un serial killer, un homophobe ou pire… un crétin ! » s’agaça Stiles.

Les autres levèrent les yeux devant la graduation des risques du libraire, mais ils le laissèrent parler. 

« Bon après, il est revenu tous les jours et euh… voilà quoi, continua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Ouais, ouais… grogna Malia moqueuse, on a tous bien senti que tu puais l’excitation sexuelle. 

\- Malia ! s’énerva Stiles en essayant de la pousser hors du canapé sans succès.

\- Stiles ! » répliqua-t-elle sur la même voix en le raillant.

Le dit Stiles fit comme si elle n’existait pas et rajouta : 

« Ensuite, il venait tous les jours et c’était tellement agréable de parler avec lui. Il avait toujours le bout des oreilles rouges et je trouve ça… mignon », finit-il dans un souffle.

Malia et Laura levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Hum, mais du coup tu ne sors pas avec Danny ? s'enquit Cora en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec Danny ? Non, pourquoi ? 

\- Derek vous a vu vous embrasser devant la boutique, répondit l’autre sœur d’une voix légèrement menaçante. 

\- Oh… non. En fait, ça fait un moment qu’on… euh… tenta d’expliquer Stiles en fourrageant dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- Couche ensemble, interrompit Malia avec un grand sourire

Stiles releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir, mais acquiesça.

\- On n’est pas ensemble. C’est juste qu’on s’est retrouvé à être célibataires au même moment dans un groupe d’amis où la plupart étaient en couple et voilà. 

\- Merci pour moi, fit Isaac

\- Oh, mais je t’aurais évidemment choisi en premier Isaac-chéri, si tu étais gay-compatible », répondit Stiles en lui adressant un clin d’oeil coquin. 

Cora grogna en tirant Isaac vers elle tandis que ce dernier rougissait légèrement. 

« Et ensuite ? fit Laura

\- Ensuite, cette personne, cracha Stiles en désignant Malia du doigt qui fit un salut de la main comme si elle était la Reine d’Angleterre, est venue me harceler pour qu’on se remette ensemble. Et puis, il y a eu la soirée et voilà. »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration, mais il ne s’écoula que quelques secondes avant qu’une personne craque. 

« MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE M’AS RIEN DIT DE TOUT ÇA ? explosa Scott d’un coup, je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami ou quoi ?! 

\- Quoi ? Mais si bien sûr, mais…. 

\- Mais rien du tout ! s’énerva le brun en se levant pour surplomber Stiles. Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de Derek et toi ! Et moi, j’essayais de te convaincre de donner une nouvelle chance à Malia. Je pensais que tu étais tellement désespéré, que tu considérais que ta situation avec Danny était la seule forme d’amour à laquelle tu avais droit ! »

En réaction, Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de la refermer d’un coup sec. Il réitéra l’expérience deux fois, mais les yeux noirs de Scott fixés sur lui avaient l’air de lui rendre impossible la moindre parole. 

Scott grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ouvrir rageusement le frigo et se servir un verre de soda. 

« Dire que je t’ai raconté ABSOLUMENT toute mon histoire avec Allison… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. 

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Stiles qui se sentit directement coupable. 

« Scottie… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c’est juste que…

\- C’est juste que quoi ? demanda Scott l’air réellement perdu et vexé. 

\- Il n’y avait encore rien et je… j’avais envie de garder ça pour moi » expliqua Stiles, les yeux baissés.

Son meilleur ami soupira, mais finit par se réinstaller sur le canapé à droite du libraire. 

« Ça mérite au moins trois soirées jeux-vidéos consécutives pour te faire pardonner, imposa Scott avec un léger sourire en coin. 

\- Ça marche ! répondit Stiles, et promis je te raconte tous les détails de notre nuit de …

\- Non ! coupa le brun horrifié.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir, fit moqueusement Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas ça, grimaça Scott.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, j’ai dû écouter tous les détails de ta première nuit avec Allison, même qu’elle…

\- LALALALA ! Chut ! » s’affola Scott en fermant la bouche de Stiles avec sa main. 

Pendant que les deux s’agitaient en se battant mollement, Laura grogna : 

« Bon, tout ça est très beau et plein de bon sentiments, dois-je préciser “yeurk”, mais ça ne m’explique pas le poulet ? 

\- Quel poulet ? demanda Scott en arrêtant de pousser Stiles du coude. 

\- Et bien, Derek a déposé un animal mort devant chez moi. J’ai compris que c’était une sorte de parade cheloue de loup, alors j’ai apporté un poulet mort devant chez lui.

\- Tu as chassé et tué un poulet ? demanda Malia légèrement impressionnée, je vais peut-être te garder en fait !

\- Non, Malia, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, j’ai évidemment acheté un poulet au supermarché qui était déjà mort. Comme ferait toute personne normale - et après une pause - ouais, en fait une personne normale ne ferait jamais ça, mais bon bref ! Tu as compris. » 

Malia renifla : 

« Ouais, je me disais aussi. Il t’avait apporté quoi Derek ? 

\- Oh, euh. Un cerf. 

\- Un cerf congelé ? demanda Scott, dégoûté. 

\- Non, Scott ! Un cerf qu’il a chassé dans les bois.

\- Par la lune, tu ne trouves même pas ça dégoûtant, tu pues la satisfaction et la fierté, s’exclama son ex éberluée. 

\- Mais non. Pas du tout » mentit-il effrontément

Laura et Cora le regardaient toutes les deux avec les sourcils hauts dans une attitude totalement derekienne et il commença à gigoter. 

« Oui, ben j’y peux rien si je trouve ça un peu sexy. Il était énorme ce cerf ! Il faisait deux fois ma taille, ça doit être rapide ces machins et il faut sûrement être super fort pour le tuer ! Et c’est la première fois qu’on m’offre un truc, ok ? Enfin... qu’on me ramène un truc que j’ai pas demandé ! Alors même si c’est un cerf mort, que c’était beurk et que mon père a considéré que je devais tout nettoyer, j’ai le droit de me réjouir ! »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il continua encore plus vite : 

« Et puis, c’était la pleine lune, alors il aurait dû aller gambader et s’amuser avec sa meute ou je ne sais quoi, et au lieu de ça, il a pensé à moi et il est allé chasser un cerf pour moi, alors désolé d’être un cliché de personne vénale ou de princesse en détresse attirée par un connard en muscles, mais merde ! Il a tué un cerf pour moi, j’ai le droit de puer la satisfaction ! » s’insurgea-t-il

Encore peu habituées au monologue de Stiles, Cora et Laura avaient le souffle coupé. Elles furent tirées de leur ébahissement par le rire de Scott qui se répercuta sur tous les murs du loft. Isaac le rejoint vite dans son hilarité et finalement ils se mirent tous à rire sous l’air furieux du libraire. 

« “Princesse”, c’est comme ça que je vais t’appeler maintenant, s’extasia Laura

\- Certainement pas ! grogna Stiles

\- Oh si ! renchérit Scott, c’est génial ! 

\- SCOTT ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la première fois que tu as eu envie de coucher avec Allison, c’est quand tu as vu qu’elle était capable de battre un mec trois fois plus grand qu’elle ? Ne devrait-on pas t’appeler “princesse” aussi ?

\- Hey ! Mais raconte pas ma vie ! s’offusqua son meilleur ami tout rouge et gêné. 

\- Je sortirais une anecdote gênante à chaque fois que tu seras ok avec cette dénomination insultante ! »

Scott s’enfonça dans le canapé en faisant la tête tandis que Laura levait les yeux au ciel en expliquant à Stiles qu’entre drama queen, ils étaient vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre avec Derek. Stiles soupira avec force, mais fut vite coupé par Isaac qui demanda à Laura pourquoi, au final, elle était là et pas Derek. 

« Mais parce qu’il est nul ! » s’énerva-t-elle avant d’expliquer avec de nombreuses insultes l’inaptitude congénital de son frère et pourquoi elle s’était portée volontaire pour tout arranger. Et surtout, elle en vint à expliquer son plan génial. 

« Attends, tu es en train de dire que tu veux que Stiles courtise Derek à la façon loup ? » s’étonna Cora.

Et sa sœur acquiesça vivement. Pour elle, c’était évident que cela prouverait enfin au loup que Stiles tenait à lui. Le libraire était assez gêné que la sœur de son compagnon se charge de ce genre de détails, mais finit par être d’accord. Au final, cela pourrait même être amusant. Scott proposa d’aider et Cora, Isaac et Malia demandèrent expressément à être tenus au courant de l’avancée de la séduction. Ils parièrent même sur le temps que mettrait Derek à comprendre que c’était Stiles qui le draguait. Autant dire que Cora était la plus pessimiste.

La journée s’éternisant, ils finirent tous par manger ensemble et le loft fut ponctué de rires et d’insultes jusqu’au soir.

On était mardi matin et Derek se leva de mauvaise humeur. Les derniers jours avaient été étranges et il avait l’impression que des mois avaient passé depuis la soirée. La veille, il s’était engueulé avec Aiden qui lui avait assuré qu’aucun des loups présents ne pouvaient être l’auteur de l’offrande du poulet puisque la plupart étaient déjà en couple et surtout peu habitués aux traditionnels rituels lupins. Dépité, il avait laissé tomber. Ensuite, il n’avait pas rappelé Stiles. Il avait honte et n’avait absolument rien dit à sa sœur de peur de se faire malmener, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le fait qu’il avait disparu deux jours. Il savait que repousser l’échéance ne faisait qu’accroître le malaise, mais il était dans l’incapacité totale d’aller le voir. Ce qui renforçait de façon accrue son énervement, puisqu’il ne pouvait même pas se rendre Chez Fleury & Farouk pour se changer les idées. Aussi, il restait à traîner dans le manoir en jogging à regarder des bêtises sur Internet. 

Derek était sans emploi depuis trois ans maintenant et, même si ses parents avaient été très patients, il savait qu’il devrait bientôt se poser des questions quant à son avenir. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de lycée et malgré la rencontre avec Kate, il était allé à l’université pour devenir professeur. Il avait mené ses études avec brio et avait commencé à enseigner la littérature au lycée de Beacon Hills avant de rencontrer Jennifer Blake, sa collègue, et d’en tomber amoureux. Les premiers instants avaient été féeriques et puis la jeune femme avait montré son vrai visage et il avait mis un temps fou à s’en remettre. Il avait quitté son emploi et était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs mois. Se tromper une fois était compliqué, cependant il avait l’excuse d’avoir été un adolescent stupide, mais se tromper deux fois était déjà beaucoup plus difficile à assumer. Il avait fait une grosse dépression. Sa famille avait été très à l’écoute et il avait fini par aller voir un thérapeute au courant du surnaturel et cela l’avait beaucoup aidé. Il s’était plus ou moins fait avoir une troisième fois avec Braeden, mais il n’avait jamais développé de réels sentiments pour elle et cela avait été beaucoup plus facile de s’en remettre. Néanmoins, à l’heure actuelle, il était sans emploi et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa vie. Ses parents étaient riches et il aurait pu vivre de façon tout à fait satisfaisante jusqu’à sa mort, mais l’inactivité commençait à lui peser. Il avait besoin de se prouver qu’il pouvait être utile à quelque chose. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se préparait à son footing matinal quand, en ouvrant la porte d’entrée, il tomba de nouveau sur un cadavre d’animal. C’était un lapin de la région qui avait été posé sur les marches du manoir, accompagné d’une page de papier avec juste le nom du loup dessus. Perturbé, Derek se gratta l’arrière du crâne avant de se baisser pour renifler la proie. Aucune odeur n’était détectable à part celle de sa famille qui régnait dans l’air et celle un peu plus forte de Laura. Se pinçant l’arête du nez, il ramassa le lapin pour l’emporter à l’intérieur. Il fallait vite qu’il trouve qui se mettait à le courtiser ou cela pourrait devenir gênant. Et il fallait aussi qu’il aille voir Stiles. 

Rassemblant son courage, il décida de se rendre directement à la boutique et d’avouer au libraire qu’il était un loup-garou. Après tout, Laura avait raison, Stiles évoluait plus ou moins déjà dans le monde du surnaturel, il devrait être facile à convaincre.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il hésita, et si Stiles le rejetait ? Ne le croyait pas ? Ou pire n’était pas d’accord avec le lien ? Il eut l’impression d’entendre ses sœurs hurler dans sa tête qu’il devait se bouger et respira un grand coup avant d’entrer Chez Fleury & Farouk. Reniflant l’air, il fut surpris de ne pas sentir la présence de Stiles et s’approcha de M. Giles. 

« Ah ! Derek ! J’étais surpris que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt aujourd’hui ! 

\- Oh, euh, en fait je viens voir Stiles, il n’est pas là ? 

\- Ah non, je suis désolé, il a pris quelques jours de congés, un souci familial » répondit le libraire. 

À cette réponse, Derek grogna un peu et finit par sortir en remerciant l’ami de sa mère. Ne souhaitant pas laisser passer cette envolée courageuse, il se rendit directement chez son compagnon. Malheureusement, arrivé devant la maison du shérif, il dût vite se rendre à l’évidence, la demeure était vide. Se renfrognant un peu plus, il rentra chez lui la tête basse. L’idée d’envoyer un sms à Stiles lui effleura l’esprit, mais il était convaincu qu’une discussion en face à face serait plus bénéfique, d’autant plus si le libraire avait des problèmes familiaux, ce n’était peut-être pas le moment de l’encombrer avec ses mots. 

Au moment où il passa la porte du manoir, sa mère l’appela et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Talia Hale pointait le lapin du doigt avec un regard interrogateur. 

« C’est quoi, ça ? »

En soupirant, Derek lui raconta toute l’histoire. Il était persuadé qu’un loup-garou de la soirée se mettait à le courtiser et déposait des proies devant la porte. Laura entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, râlant contre son assistant qui était apparemment un incapable coupant toute discussion entre sa mère et Derek. Fatigué et ne voulant pas subir les questions de sa sœur sur Stiles, le loup s’isola dans sa chambre et passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à lire. 

Les jours passèrent et la dynamique se répétait. Chaque matin, une proie était déposée devant la maison des Hale avec un mot pour Derek. Il y avait eu : un rapace, un canard, un écureuil et même un sanglier ; une diversité assez étrange, mais le brun avait cependant noté que les proies avaient l’habitude de n’être pas très grandes. Toute la famille s'était faite à cette situation et sa mère et son père avaient arrêté de poser des questions à Derek en trouvant de la viande plus ou moins comestible sur leur table de cuisine le soir. Leur attitude était même assez suspecte et le loup soupçonnait que ses parents en sachent plus sur l’identité de sa ou son courtisan, mais la seule fois où il avait tenté d’aborder le sujet, son père avait répondu que les rituels loup-garous nécessitaient de prendre son temps. Alors, il ne disait rien et se contentait de récupérer les cadavres d’animaux chaque matin devant son porche. Il prenait le temps de les renifler à chaque fois, mais à part l’odeur de sa meute, il n’arrivait pas à distinguer quelque chose de particulier. Il commençait à penser que le loup utilisait une plante ou un quelconque subterfuge pour modifier ou cacher son odeur. 

En parallèle, il se rendait devant la maison de Stiles tous les matins, mais le libraire n’avait toujours pas réapparu. M. Giles lui avait expliqué que l’humain avait pris un congé sans soldes et qu’étant aussi un ami du shérif, il avait laissé couler. Le propriétaire ne savait donc pas quand il avait prévu de revenir et la période étant assez creuse, ce n’était pas très embêtant pour l’instant. Aussi, ce matin, il fit comme les autres matins de la semaine, il se prépara avec lenteur et s’apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour découvrir la proie du jour quand un cri retentit de l’autre côté et que la voix de son oncle résonna :

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Ouvrant la porte avec violence, Derek jeta un regard interdit à son oncle qui était planté devant un cadavre de lièvre, le reniflant avec vigueur. 

« Ah ! Derek ! Tu peux m’expliquer ce qu’est cette chose ? 

\- Peter ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il étonné 

\- Oh ! sourit le plus âgé, j’ai quelques affaires à mener en ville et Talia a accepté de m’héberger quelques jours. 

\- Hum. Malia aussi est là ? interrogea Derek en pensant directement à Stiles et au fait qu’il était sorti avec sa cousine. 

\- Oui, mais elle reste chez des amis ! Tu me laisses entrer ? Et tu m’expliques ça ? »

Derek acquiesça et s’effaça pour laisser passer son oncle. Il ramassa ensuite le lièvre et le mot qui l’accompagnait et les déposa sur l’îlot central de la cuisine. Son oncle s’installa sur l’un des tabourets hauts faisant face à Derek et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le brun frissonna. Les années semblaient peu impacter Peter Hale, il avait toujours une carrure impressionnante, des yeux bleus perçants malicieux, un visage carré et un menton proéminent. Quelques rides semblaient avoir élu domicile sous ses yeux et sa barbe de trois jours était désormais plus grisonnante que brune, mais au final, il faisait facilement dix ans de moins que son âge. Derek avait toujours eu une relation spéciale avec son oncle. Quand il était plus jeune, il considérait Peter comme son héros, son modèle et ses actions avaient pour unique but de capter l’attention de celui-ci. En grandissant, il s’était rendu compte à quel point le plus âgé n’était pas digne de confiance. Peter était peu fiable et avait tendance à égoïstement penser à lui-même avant les autres, alors même s’il l’appréciait toujours car au fond il n’avait pas changé - il était toujours sarcastique, piquant, drôle et enthousiaste - Derek restait méfiant. 

« Alors tu te fais courtiser façon loup-garou ? s’amusa son oncle en désignant le lièvre.

\- Ouais… répondit le brun gêné en se grattant la nuque.

\- Et comment ça se fait que Laura est mêlée à tout ça ? 

\- Laura ? 

\- Oui, son odeur est partout sur le lapin.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c’est parce qu’elle vit ici ? »

Peter secoua la tête en rigolant et assura Derek qu’il était littéralement en train de se faire avoir par sa sœur. Derek grogna et nota de tirer ça au clair lorsque Laura reviendrait du travail. Il passa ensuite une journée plutôt agréable avec son oncle. Celui-ci mit à peine quelques secondes à retrouver ses marques dans la maison familiale et s’installa confortablement dans la chambre de son neveu, arguant qu’il était évident que Derek allait dormir sur le canapé du salon, laissant à son pauvre vieil oncle son lit. Malgré ses protestations, le loup savait que c’était peine perdue de faire changer Peter d’avis, une fois qu’il avait décidé quelque chose. La mort dans l’âme, il s’empressa de déménager quelques-unes de ses affaires au rez-de-chaussée, où il prépara le canapé pour le soir. 

Sa sœur rentra du travail assez tard et Derek fulminait sur les marches du péron en l’attendant. Quand elle gara sa décapotable devant le manoir, il se redressa d’un bond et lui demanda, ponctué de quelques insultes, ce qu’elle avait à voir avec les proies. Laura ne se démonta pas, sourit de toutes ses dents et expliqua que cela ne le regardait pas. Derek montra ses crocs et lui sauta dessus, la brune déstabilisée tomba à la renverse avant de se redresser vivement et de repousser son frère d’un coup dans le ventre. La situation aurait sûrement dégénéré si leur mère n’était pas arrivée, yeux rouges et toutes griffes dehors pour leur hurler de se calmer. Et lorsque ses enfants protestèrent en lançant leurs arguments d’une voix sonore ressemblant à une cacophonie, elle rugit si fort qu’ils courbèrent instantanément l’échine sous le pouvoir de leur Alpha. 

Elle imposa ensuite à chacun de retourner dans leur chambre et de ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres (coup d'œil à Laura) et d’avoir plus confiance en la meute (coup d'œil à Derek). Grognants, mais plus bassement, les deux frères et sœurs décidèrent de bouder chacun de leur côté pour la soirée. 

C’est donc de particulièrement mauvaise humeur que Derek se leva le matin suivant. Après tout, il avait dormi sur un canapé, hors de sa chambre, et sa sœur manigançait dans son dos. Grondant de frustration, il se dirigea directement vers le péron pour récupérer la nouvelle proie. Seulement, cette fois-ci ce n’était pas un animal qui était sur les marches, mais une couverture. Une couverture immense, noire, toute douce dans laquelle on pouvait s'emmitoufler en entier pour regarder des films toute la journée. Légèrement interloqué devant cette offrande, la colère de Derek disparut comme neige au soleil et il s’empressa de récupérer son cadeau pour l’utiliser devant la télé du salon. Respirant à grands coups, il dût se rendre à l’évidence, aucune odeur n'était présente et il était désormais convaincu que son prétendant utilisait un sort pour rendre son odeur non identifiable. 

Les quelques jours suivants furent du même acabit, il trouva un plaid en fausse fourrure, une sorte de robe de chambre pelucheuse avec une capuche et des oreilles de loup, des chaussettes en laine et il crut mourir de honte quand Cora remarqua le pijama-combinaison licorne en pilou-pilou. C’était évidemment ce soir-là qu’elle avait décidé de rentrer à la maison alors que cela faisait des jours qu’elle dormait chez Isaac. Il sut au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur la chose arc-en-ciel que sa petite sœur l’avait pardonnée pour avoir divulger à Stiles son béguin caché et que sa nouvelle lubie envers lui, serait de murmurer le mot « licorne » au moins cent fois par jour pour qu’il meure de surchauffe de gêne. 

La phase « duveteuse » se termina par une dernière couverture où on pouvait passer quatre bras en faisant un mix entre un plaid et une robe de chambre. Même si Derek comprenait l’idée globale : un cocon, de la chaleur, une tanière, il trouvait l’ensemble assez… déroutant. Il voyait mal un loup offrir ce genre de choses. Cependant, même si au départ il était gêné, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir assez flatté par toutes ces attentions. Il avait juste peur que la personne se fasse des idées, car il était évident pour le loup que jamais personne ne remplacerait Stiles. 

Le cycle suivant démarra par deux événements : le premier était que le t-shirt préféré de Derek avait disparu. Il avait eu beau fouiller la panière à linge sale, la salle de bain, son armoire et l’entièreté de sa chambre, son t-shirt était introuvable. Quand il s’en était plaint au repas du soir, le sourire de Laura s’était agrandit assez pour qu’il soit sûr qu’elle était responsable. Il allait commencer à l’insulter quand sa mère lui avait lancé un regard terrifiant et qu’il avait compris que cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec son courtisan. Il avait pris sur lui. 

En vrai, cela n’avait pas été très difficile car il était plutôt de bonne humeur. Son oncle était reparti et il avait pu récupérer sa chambre et ce matin, en ouvrant la porte du manoir, il avait trouvé une toute petite plante dans un pot. À vrai dire, Derek n’y connaissait foutrement rien en plantes et il avait l’habitude de faire crever des cactus, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi les toutes petites feuilles de ce carré de verdure lui avaient beaucoup plu. Il commençait à apprécier plus que de raison les cadeaux de son courtisan et ça le perturbait beaucoup. Il n’avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Stiles et la maison du shérif restait désespérément vide, alors penser à cette autre personne, à qui il devait plaire, lui donnait l’impression de trahir son compagnon. 

Les jours suivants se poursuivirent sur le même format, l’un de ses vêtements disparaissait et il trouvait une plante sur le bord des marches. Il avait débarrassé une partie de sa chambre pour construire un petit meuble en bois et y déposer ses végétaux. Le guéridon était placé directement sous la fenêtre et le soleil donnait ainsi sur les boutures. Laura s’était particulièrement moquée de lui quand elle avait vu ça, mais Derek ne s’en était pas offusqué. Même s’il ne partagerait sans doute jamais les sentiments du courtisan, il pouvait au moins prendre soin de ses cadeaux. En fait, il avait même épluché plusieurs bouquins de jardinage de son père et commençait à apprécier le fait de prendre soin de ses choses verdâtres étranges. Certes, le seul cactus de la bande était mort, mais il s’était rendu à l’évidence, cette espèce était sûrement allergique au loup-garou. C’était l’explication la plus rationnelle. 

Toute cette occupation lui donnait un sentiment qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : il se sentait utile. Même si c’était uniquement s’occuper d’êtres qui ne parlaient pas et n'interagissaient pas, Derek se sentait utile. Il était responsable de quelque chose et s’en sortait pas trop mal, cela lui faisait du bien de voir qu’il pouvait faire quelque chose de positif voire même de constructif. 

Tout cela amenait au deuxième sentiment qui partageait son cœur. La culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable envers Stiles d’apprécier les cadeaux de quelqu’un d’autre et il se sentait coupable envers son courtisan pour lui faire miroiter une relation qui n’arriverait jamais. Il avait fini par en toucher quelques mots à Laura pour étancher son malaise et celle-ci l’avait un peu rassuré. Elle avait avoué à demi-mots savoir qui était la personne qui lui envoyait des cadeaux et malgré les protestations vigoureuses de son frère, elle n’avait pas lâché le morceau. Elle avait juste dit qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire et que peu importe la suite, la personne ne serait pas blessée. Derek avait quelques doutes, mais pour une fois, il essaya de les mettre de côté et de juste réapprendre à vivre l’instant présent. C’était difficile, mais les plantes aidaient. 

Au bout du cinquième jour, les plantes s’arrêtèrent et Derek trouva une boîte tupperware devant la maison. Il ravala sa curiosité et attendit d’être dans la cuisine pour l’ouvrir. C’était des cookies, des tout petits cookies en forme de lunes. Il y en avait au chocolat, à la cannelle, aux noix de macadamia et au beurre de cacahuètes. L’odeur était succulente et Derek s’empressa d’en enfourner un dans sa bouche. Et c’est là qu’il la sentit ! C’était subtil, savamment mélangé avec l’odeur des gâteaux cuits et des épices, mais c’était là. Une odeur légèrement salée, une odeur de fraîcheur. Comme celle de Stiles. Laissant échapper un gémissement, Derek sentit son loup prendre le contrôle de son corps et il se transforma sur le champ. Sans s’en rendre compte, il quitta la maison en ouvrant le loquet avec son museau et s’empressa de suivre l’odeur dans l’air. C’était léger, presque inexistant, mais sous sa forme de loup, c’était facile. Sa partie humaine se fustigea de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant.

Évitant les axes trop fréquentés - Oh mon dieu seigneur, un loup en liberté en Californie ! - il finit par arriver dans la zone industrielle de Beacon Hills devant un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. La bâtisse était entourée d’un muret donnant sur un parking vide. Le loup n’eut aucun mal à sauter par-dessus et à s’approcher de la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci paraissait récente et affichait un digicode, difficile à hacker avec un museau. Reniflant l’air, Derek s’aperçut que l’odeur de Stiles n’était pas la seule reconnaissable, il sentait Cora, Isaac et Scott. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il resta ainsi à fixer l’entrée espérant qu’elle s’ouvrirait toute seule. Et comme apparemment, il y avait des choses positives qui commençaient à arriver dans sa vie, son souhait fut exaucé et Isaac sortit de l’immeuble. 

L’humain eut un petit sursaut en avisant l’énorme loup noir qui se tenait devant sa porte et qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Isaac recula instinctivement. Derek renifla, ce qui ressembla à un léger ton moqueur humain. 

« Derek ? » hoqueta le châtain

Pour toutes réponses, Derek souffla et tenta de contourner l’humain pour entrer dans l’immeuble. 

« Non attends ! » fit Isaac en essayant d’attraper la fourrure douce du loup pour le retenir. 

Derek se figea et se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté. 

« Tu as compris que c’est Stiles qui te fait des cadeaux, c’est ça ? »

Attentif, le loup s’assit sur son arrière train, attendant la suite. 

« Tu sais, il a mis beaucoup d’effort dans cette “parade nuptiale”, continua Isaac en grimaçant comme s’il trouvait l’idée particulièrement stupide, tu...»

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. 

« Il n’a pas fini. Je veux dire, il a prévu quelques autres petites choses. Je pense que peut-être ça serait bien que tu attendes… avant de lui dire, tu vois ? »

Derek fixa Isaac si longtemps que ce dernier se mit à gigoter mal à l’aise. Le loup finit par cligner ses yeux bleus et repartit en escaladant le muret de séparation. 

Isaac laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, plus jamais il ne s’approcherait d’un loup-garou. Enfin sauf Cora. Cora était cool. 

Derek fit ce qu’Isaac avait demandé, il attendit. L’offrande de cookies dura quatre jours et ils avaient tous des formes plus ou moins amusantes : des pattes de loups, des oreilles de loups, des étoiles et des crocs. L’odeur de Stiles pimentait chacune de ses bouchées et il crut devenir fou quand sa mère eut l’audace d’en manger un devant lui. Il se mit à lui grogner dessus sans même s’en rendre compte et elle le fixa étonnée devant tant de possessivité. Il s’excusa, même si son loup intérieur n’avait pas l’air entièrement d’accord. Après cet outrage, il fit bien attention à ne déposer aucun des tupperwares dans la cuisine et à les manger directement dans sa chambre. On n'était jamais trop sûr. 

Savoir que c’était Stiles qui lui faisait cette cour le rendait fou, sa culpabilité avait complètement disparu et il ne restait que le bonheur de ces petites attentions. Il passait des heures à s’occuper de ses plantes, à lire emmitouflé dans son immense couette noire et il était sûr d’avoir pris dix kilos en mangeant seul tous les cookies.

Il ne savait pas comment Stiles avait compris pour les loups-garous, il ne savait pas si Isaac lui avait dit quand Cora s’était révélée à lui ou s’il connaissait déjà l’existence du surnaturel avant. Bien sûr plusieurs interrogations demeuraient : Danny, évidemment, son irritation à la librairie à son sujet et surtout pourquoi, s’il savait, ne lui avait-il pas directement tout dit. Cependant tout ceci était tellement minime par rapport à l’affection qu’il ressentait devant ses présents que Derek avait décidé de passer outre. Il avait juste l’impression que l’humain était d’accord avec toute l’idée de « compagnon » et c’était la meilleure sensation de sa vie.

Laura avait d’ailleurs fini par comprendre qu’il avait démasqué son courtisan et ne cessait de se lancer des fleurs arguant que tout ceci arrivait uniquement grâce à elle et que Derek lui devrait au moins une année de servitude pour rembourser sa dette. Haussant les sourcils, le loup l’ignorait aussi souvent qu’il pouvait, attendant avec impatience le prochain cap dans la cour de Stiles. 

Celui-ci arriva dès le lendemain, un dimanche. Lorsqu’il se leva, Laura l’attendait dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Il fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir remarquée et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son café. Sa mère et son père discutaient tranquillement autour de l’îlot central et ils le saluèrent à son arrivée. Il se versa sa dose de caféine et sentit sa sœur arriver par derrière. Elle le suivit consciencieusement tandis qu’il posait sa tasse sur la table, ouvrait le frigo pour en sortir des pancakes de la veille, attrapait du sirop d’érable dans un des placards en hauteur pour finalement s’installer à la droite de sa mère. Il arrosa avec lenteur ses pancakes et commença à les manger tout en rigolant doucement au fait que Laura trépignait d’impatience à côté tentant de capter son attention. Elle craqua au bout du deuxième pancake et lui balança rageusement un sac à la figure en hurlant « Tu m’énerves ! », avant de filer hors de la maison. Derek offrit un sourire innocent à ses parents et ceux-ci firent semblant de ne pas rire et d’être solidaires de leur fille. Ils mangèrent ensuite, discutant de choses et d’autres et Derek prit sur lui pour ne pas ouvrir tout de suite le prochain présent de Stiles. En fait, il avait envie d’aborder un sujet sérieux avec ses parents mais ne savait pas comment amener la discussion. Sa mère finit par capter son trouble, sourit et demanda : 

« Quelque chose te tracasse Derek ? 

\- Je… j’aimerais reprendre mes études. 

\- Ah oui ? s’étonna son père.

\- J’ai quelques petites idées, mais je ne me suis pas encore arrêté sur une en particulier.

\- Prend ton temps Derek, on ne te force à rien, répondit sa mère.

\- Je sais, et je vous remercie pour ça, mais je crois que je suis prêt. »

Ses deux parents sourirent à cette affirmation et son père posa sa main sur sa nuque dans un geste affectueux. Sa mère finit par se lever et l’entourer de ses bras, avant que son père ne se joigne à eux. Laura, qui avait fini de bouder dehors, les avisa et s’empressa de rejoindre le câlin de groupe en riant. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Derek ne toussote en repoussant doucement sa mère. Son père embrassa son front et ils quittèrent la cuisine laissant leurs deux enfants seuls. Derek n’eut même pas le temps de ramasser l’objet que lui avait lancé Laura, que celle-ci le secouait déjà avec toute sa force en lui demandant d’ouvrir ce « putain de sac ! ». Le brun la repoussa et accéda à sa demande en ramassant le sac en toile qui avait atterri par terre. C’était assez petit et l’objet qu’il contenait était mou, le loup pensa directement à un vêtement et fronça les sourcils. Ouvrant le réceptacle, il remarqua qu’effectivement, c’était du coton emballé dans deux autres sacs plastiques. Il ne comprit pas jusqu’à ce que l’odeur lui agresse les narines quand il réussit finalement à toucher le t-shirt. C’était son t-shirt préféré, celui qui avait disparu il y a une semaine de cela. Mais ce n’était pas uniquement son t-shirt, c’était surtout l’odeur de Stiles sur son habit à lui. Oubliant complètement la présence de sa sœur, il plongea le nez dedans, respirant à fond la brise fraîche qui caractérisait son compagnon et étouffa un gémissement. Il entendit le rire moqueur de Laura avant que sa voix pleine de piquant ne résonne à ses oreilles.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec le t-shirt ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Derek grogna : utiliser des mots, faire des phrases, c’était beaucoup trop compliqué à l’heure actuelle. Il avait l’impression de rêver, l’odeur sur le t-shirt était tenace, comme si Stiles l’avait porté toute une journée, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. Imaginer le libraire portant  _ son  _ vêtement  _ personnel  _ le comblait d’une manière qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti avant. Son loup ronronnait de satisfaction et sa possessivité semblait avoir totalement disparu. Son cerveau évoluait dans un coton doux et nuageux et il ne pouvait penser à aucune autre chose qu’aller s’enterrer dans son lit avec le t-shirt. Ce qu’il fit, sous le rire beaucoup trop fort de sa sœur. Laura le suivit jusqu’au dernier étage du manoir et il se fit une joie de la repousser à l’entrée de sa chambre. Elle lui fit un sourire qui lui prenait tout son visage, sortant ses canines, et déclara :

« Évite de te masturber avec, même si ta chambre est insonorisée, je le saurais quand même !

\- Laura ! » ragea-t-il alors qu’elle disparaissait en dégringolant les marches de l’escalier d’un pas souple. 

Derek essaya de l’oublier et s’enfouit sous sa couette, le précieux t-shirt sur son nez. Il songea à se rendormir, rasséréné par le grand vent qu’il sentait dans l’odeur de Stiles, en sécurité dans sa tanière faite des couvertures que lui avait offert son compagnon et détendu par la touche de nature qui rendait sa chambre encore plus accueillante. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce sentiment de calme et d’apaisement. Cela dura un temps et puis les paroles de Laura commencèrent à tourner en boucle dans sa tête et il la maudit. Il en avait extrêmement envie.

Avec le t-shirt contre son nez et la douceur du coton contre son visage, il n’eut aucun mal à imaginer que Stiles était là avec lui. Fébrilement, il laissa ses doigts parcourir son torse par-dessus son haut, fermant les yeux pour effleurer sa peau. Respirant à plein poumons l’arôme de son compagnon, Derek passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon. Ses paupières lui faisaient mal tellement il mettait de force dans le fait de garder ses yeux clos pour renforcer son fantasme. L’une de ses mains vint pincer son téton droit, tandis que l’autre descendait pour griffer ses abdos. Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer Stiles au-dessus de lui, comme la dernière fois, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées et des marques de suçons que Derek lui aurait fait dans le creux du cou. Il gémit tandis que sa main continuait sa descente, s’enfonçant dans son boxer et libérant sa virilité tendue. Les effluves qui s’échappaient du t-shirt collé à son nez le rendaient fou. Il imaginait que c’était Stiles qui descendait le long de son corps, effleurant, embrassant, léchant ses muscles. Il imaginait que c’était sa bouche qui lui prodiguait du plaisir, sa langue qui parcourait ses abdos, jusqu’à descendre plus bas, bien plus bas. Il empoigna vigoureusement son pénis, fit courir ses doigts du gland jusqu’à la base, puis commença à appliquer un rythme soutenu. Oui, l’odeur l’intoxiquait et il pensait à Stiles avec lui, à ses yeux noisettes qui le regarderaient tandis qu’il le prendrait en bouche, faisant courir ses longs doigts fins sur son membre tandis qu’il sucerait avec avidité le reste de sa queue. L’urgence de jouir était là, il n’avait pas envie de prendre son temps, c’était une pulsion, une nécessité. Il rêvait que les dents de Stiles éraflaient sa virilité, que sa langue titillait le bout de son gland avant de l’aspirer encore plus fort, qu’il léchait le liquide pré-séminal qui s’échappait de son membre avant de malaxer ses testicules. Son souffle se hacha et il se cambra. Il n’eut besoin que de quelques allers-retours vigoureux pour venir dans sa main, dans un grognement au nom de Stiles. Il s’essuya sommairement et resta dans un état post-orgasmique pendant longtemps. L’odeur était toujours présente et il finit par se rendormir en agrippant le t-shirt. 

Le lendemain, il envoya valser ses habitudes et se leva aussi tôt que sa sœur aînée. C’est-à-dire beaucoup trop tôt pour Derek, mais il savait que cela en valait la peine. Il se posta devant elle pendant qu’elle avalait son café et essaya de ne pas paraître trop impatient. Au vu du petit sourire qu’elle affichait, c’était raté, mais après tout, au diable sa dignité, il voulait son t-shirt ! Il gronda et elle finit par lui tendre un nouveau sac en toile, non sans lui faire comprendre qu’elle en profiterait pour se moquer de lui jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Le brun n’en avait cure, il s’empressa de retourner s’enfermer dans sa chambre, respirant à fond l’odeur de Stiles.

Ce petit jeu dura quelque temps, assez pour que Derek puisse récupérer tous les habits qui lui manquaient. Quand le vendredi arriva, le brun s’était encore levé aux aurores pour agresser Laura dès son réveil, mais celle-ci lui indiqua qu’elle n’avait plus rien à lui donner. Perplexe, le loup se renfrogna et retourna se coucher avec le t-shirt de la veille. L’odeur de son compagnon y était encore persistante, même si pratiquement effacée par celle du loup. Sans s’en rendre compte Derek s’assoupit et fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des coups frappés à la porte. Encore à moitié endormi, il descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte d’entrée en marmonnant. 

Stiles était là.

Stiles était là, vêtu d’un t-shirt noir, d’une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux, d’un jean basique et d’un sourire radieux.

« Salut ! » dit-il avec une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes. 

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Encore une fois, parler était trop compliqué alors il laissa juste échapper une sorte de grognement rauque qui s’apparentait beaucoup plus à une parole lupine qu’humaine.

« Hum, euh… oui ? » demanda Stiles légèrement décontenancé. 

Derek se fustigea intérieurement, au diable les foutues paroles. Il attrapa la nuque de Stiles et posa avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant son compagnon de ses bras, s’accrochant à lui si désespérément que les pieds de Stiles décollèrent du sol. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles quelques temps plus tard, le libraire ne put s’empêcher de remarquer : 

« Je suppose que cela veut dire que les cadeaux t’ont plu ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Stiles ! gémit-il en réponse dans le cou du plus jeune.

\- Oui ? continua le libraire, pas sûr de saisir exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Tu es le meilleur de tous les putains de compagnons du monde. » grogna Derek en mordillant la mâchoire du brun. 

Stiles éclata de rire en réponse et laissa échapper un couinement quand le loup le souleva de ses deux mains et monta quatre à quatre les étages du manoir pour arriver dans sa chambre. Il balança son précieux compagnon sur son lit, avant de le surplomber et de commencer à déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Gigotant, Stiles poussa sur ses pieds pour remonter vers le centre du lit et sa main effleura le tas que formaient les t-shirts de Derek qu’il avait subtilisés. Il éclata de rire et le loup releva la tête, lui lançant un regard étonné.

« Tu as dormi avec les t-shirts ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Derek rougit et le rire de Stiles résonna encore plus fort. Se redressant, il prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et l’embrassa tendrement avant de souffler. 

« Je trouve ça adorable. »

Et avec douceur, il renversa leurs positions, surplombant maintenant le loup tout en continuant de l’embrasser avec amour. Avec lenteur, il laissa ses mains naviguer sous le t-shirt de Derek, le relevant pour le faire passer par-dessus la tête du brun. Il remplaça vite ses mains par sa bouche, marquant de façon éphémère le loup comme sien. Derek grogna quand Stiles s’appliqua à torturer l’un de ses tétons tout en tirant sur son pantalon de survêtement pour qu’il l’enlève. Il s’empressa d’obéir au plus jeune tout en tirant sur ses vêtements pour qu’il en fasse de même. Stiles se déshabilla tout en remontant vers la gorge du loup et son oreille, il murmura d’une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir « tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? », Derek ne put répondre car l’humain venait de faire glisser son genou contre sa cuisse, appuyant fortement sur son érection bien réveillée. Un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche et toute envie de reprendre le dessus dans l’échange le quitta quand le libraire mordit le creux de son cou. 

« Putain, Stiles ! » gémit-il ses mains se perdant dans le creux des reins du plus jeune pour accentuer la friction de leurs deux verges. Stiles rigola doucement contre son oreille et se détacha de Derek pour parsemer son torse de baisers et de petites morsures. Le loup savait très bien où se dirigeait l’autre et ne put s’empêcher de se mordre les lèvres par anticipation. Quand, enfin, le libraire atteignit son érection, tout se passa si vite que Derek ne put que plonger sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles pour suivre le rythme qu’il lui imposait avec sa langue. Le brun s’appliquait à le prendre le plus possible en bouche, imitant, avec sa main sur la base, les mouvements de succion. Cela lui rappelait tellement son fantasme que Derek savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cette cadence. Il essaya de le dire à Stiles. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n’étaient vraiment pas cohérents, mais l’humain ralentit pour adopter une allure lente qui rendit le loup encore plus fou. À un moment, Derek sentit l’autre main de Stiles s’approcher de son intimité et le libraire finit par arrêter sa douce torture pour remonter vers son visage, léchant le torse du loup sur le chemin, tout en faisant de petits cercles de son doigt autour de son anus.

« Derek, gémit-il, laisse-moi te prendre. »

Et sans savoir comment, Derek émit une plainte sourde, presque un geignement avant d’acquiescer. Il crut que Noël venait d’arriver pour Stiles tant son sourire lui prit tout le visage. Il l’embrassa avec une telle passion que Derek se sentit fondre, accrochant avec force ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour le rapprocher encore plus. Tâtonnant de la main gauche, il réussit à ouvrir sa table de chevet et à donner le lubrifiant à Stiles qui lui fit un sourire lubrique. Le loup n’avait jamais fait ça, aussi il se laissa porter par les baisers du libraire et s’appliqua à lui faire une énorme marque dans le cou, avant de gémir sous l’intrusion du premier doigt en lui. Stiles lui murmura des mots doux, tout en continuant de déposer des baisers papillons derrière son oreille. Il prit son temps, lentement, son doigt bougeait en lui et son autre main caressait paresseusement l’érection du loup. Derek, pendant ce temps, en profitait pour lui faire le plus beau suçon du monde dans le creux de sa gorge. Un deuxième doigt le fit grogner et il mordit légèrement la peau pâle de son compagnon. « Hey ! Ne me mange pas ! » s’offusqua ce dernier tandis que Derek plongeait son nez dans ses cheveux, agrippant avec force les épaules du plus jeune. À un moment, Stiles toucha quelque chose en lui et Derek cria en cambrant le dos. Cela fit rire l’humain qui ajouta un troisième doigt et s’appliqua à toucher cette zone le plus souvent possible. Derek haletait, le plaisir venait par vague et c’était assez différent de d’habitude, mais tout aussi exquis. Les doigts de Stiles bougeaient en lui, caressant, agressant sa prostate, le rendant fou. Le libraire prenait toujours son temps, mais lui en voulait plus et il le fit savoir assez brutalement au plus jeune en retirant ses doigts de son intimité et en positionnant de lui-même le pénis de Stiles devant lui. « Derek, attends ! » murmura l’autre en s’accrochant aux hanches du loup pour ne pas tomber. « Non ! » claqua la voix de Derek tandis qu’il poussait, d’un coup sec du pied, l’arrière du corps de Stiles contre le sien, forçant le plus jeune à commencer à le pénétrer. La douleur fut cuisante, mais disparut bien vite quand il entendit le gémissement que poussa le libraire. « Putain Derek ! Tu veux que je jouisse tout de suite ou quoi ! » grogna Stiles d’une voix cassée par la concentration. Le loup eut tout le loisir de s’habituer à l’intrusion alors qu’il regardait son compagnon, les joues rouges, le souffle haché, les yeux fermés et le front plissé de concentration au-dessus de lui. Il se répétait sûrement, mais Stiles était magnifique. Tout d’un coup, l’humain ouvrit ses paupières et Derek eut juste le temps de souffler devant ses merveilleux yeux noisettes qui tendaient presque vers le noir à cause du désir, avant que celui-ci ne rentre entièrement en lui d’un coup brusque. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement avant que Stiles ne recommence la manœuvre. Plus fort. Plus vite. Derek crocheta ses jambes dans le dos du brun et essaya de suivre la cadence, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui influait en lui. Le libraire ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver sa prostate et le loup se mit à gronder sans pouvoir se retenir. « Lâche-toi Derek ! » dit-il en se penchant plus vers lui, appuyant fermement sur sa hanche pour prendre une meilleure prise. Derek l’écouta et souffla de contentement en sentant ses yeux devenir bleus et ses griffes s’accrocher au lit. Il ne faisait qu’un avec le loup et tous les deux vivaient une expérience unique avec leur compagnon. Stiles gémit devant cette manifestation lupine et ses coups de butoir se firent de plus en plus saccadés. Sachant qu’il n’allait plus tenir longtemps, il s'empressa de glisser sa main libre sur le pénis du loup et de commencer à le masturber plus ou moins en rythme avec ses poussées. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus brouillons et le loup perdait la tête devant les sensations conjuguées de sa prostate et de son membre, il s’accrocha à l’humain, glissant ses mains au creux de ses reins, griffant le bas de son dos. Perdu dans le plaisir, Stiles sortit entièrement du corps de Derek avant de se rengainer d’un coup brusque, le faisant jouir en premier dans un cri rauque, tandis que Derek le suivait quelques secondes plus tard, criant et se répandant sur son torse et celui du brun. Complètement essoufflé, Stiles bascula sur Derek et s’endormit presque instantanément. 

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard et eurent le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant de se reposer dans le lit. Niché dans le coup du libraire, Derek s’appliquait à renforcer le suçon qu’il lui avait fait, tout en s’intoxiquant de son odeur délicieuse. Gémissant sous la caresse, Stiles souffla : 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je te fais un suçon.

\- Un suçon ? Possessif, hein ? déclara-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Derek grogna :

\- Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es mien et notamment ce Danny. »

Un grognement avait été prononcé avant le prénom de son ami et Stiles n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela cachait une insulte. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ce pauvre Danny ? demanda Stiles en ricanant

Pour toutes réponses, le loup mordit le suçon avec un bruit de rauque.

\- Derek ! s’indigna Stiles en repoussant le brun. Calme toi, je ne sors pas avec Danny et je ne suis jamais sorti avec Danny.

\- Je t’ai vu l’embrasser devant la librairie, répondit l’autre sceptique.

\- On couchait ensemble, c’est vrai, mais Danny est désespérément amoureux de son ex, Ethan. 

\- Ethan ? Le loup-garou ? Le frère d’Aiden ?

\- Oui ! râla le libraire en levant les yeux au ciel, c’est pour ça qu’il n’était pas bien à ta soirée, on ne savait pas qu’il serait là. 

\- Oh.

\- Oui, “oh”. Tu vas arrêter de me mordre maintenant ? 

\- Non » répondit Derek avec un sourire en retournant s’occuper du cou du brun. 

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, le traitement était plutôt agréable. 

« N’empêche, il t’a quand même touché, je devrais sans doute le provoquer en duel pour racheter ta vertu. » s’amusa le loup.

Stiles lui décocha une tape sur l’arrière de la tête en réponse tout en éclatant de rire. 

« Tu es vraiment bête ! Et puis, c’est pas lui qui m’a volé ma vertu !

Derek émit un bruit énervé, mais ne releva pas.

\- Mais au fait ! s’exclama d’un coup le plus âgé en se redressant, pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi à la librairie ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux d’incompréhension, cherchant à comprendre de quel moment parlait le loup. Derek finit par avouer qu’il avait souvent espionné le libraire et qu’il avait fini par entendre une de ses conversations avec Scott. 

« Je me rappelle pas d’avoir parlé de toi à Scott, je disais quoi ? 

\- Tu as dit que tu étais bien avec Danny et tu as craché mon nom comme si c’était une insulte. » dit-il avec reproche.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles et Stiles essaya de se souvenir de ses échanges avec son meilleur ami, et tout d’un coup, cela fit tilt ! Souriant moqueusement à son compagnon, il répondit :

« Je parlais pas de toi, mais de Malia, ta cousine. Tu sais, celle qui m’a volé ma vertu ! ricana-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu parlais d’elle ? grogna Derek

\- Elle voulait qu’on se remette ensemble, expliqua Stiles avec un sourire

\- Quoi ?! s’énerva le brun

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai dit non. Et de toute façon, quand elle a su que tu étais mon compagnon, elle a laissé tomber. Elle avait d’ailleurs l’air de bien s’amuser à me voir galérer avec ma parade nuptiale, souffla Stiles mécontent.

\- Elle est au courant ? s’étonna le loup

\- Oui, elle était là quand Laura m’a demandé d’être son beau-frère, répondit le libraire comme si tout ceci était normal.

\- Ma sœur t’a demandé quoi ? s’effara Derek en s’asseyant de stupeur. Mais avant que Stiles n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il posa sa main dessus et répondit : Non ! En fait, ne dis rien, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. »

Stiles rit et se releva aussi pour embrasser doucement Derek sur la bouche. 

« Tu sais que j’ai pas fini ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Ah bon ? demanda le plus âgé, le souffle court

\- Maintenant il faut que je demande à ton Alpha si je peux être ton compagnon » conclut-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Derek laissa échapper son couinement rauque de pur bonheur et se jeta sur Stiles pour l’enlacer dans une étreinte bourrue. 

C’est le moment que choisit Laura pour faire une entrée fracassante, profitant de sa pause déjeuner pour venir embêter son frère préféré. Glapissant, Stiles s’accrocha à la couette la plus proche et essaya de les couvrir avec plus ou moins de succès.

« Laura ! SORS D’ICI ! grogna Derek en tentant de cacher Stiles

\- Je ne sortirais que lorsque j’aurais ENFIN vos remerciements pour tout le travail que j’ai effectué pour vous mettre ensemble. 

\- Quel travail ? eut l’audace de demander Derek tandis que sa sœur s’étranglait devant tant d’ingratitude.

\- Quel travail ?! Je t’ai aidé à t’habiller pour la soirée, j’ai fait en sorte que vous vous retrouviez seuls, j’ai supporté l’odeur de votre partie de jambes en l’air, je t’ai remonté le moral le lendemain quand tu as cru que tu avais tout foiré et toutes les putains d’autres fois où tu étais mal, j’ai cherché Stiles, j’ai affronté son père, j’ai affronté Malia, je lui ai fait une demande officielle, j’ai dû l’aider à te faire la cour alors que franchement c’est beurk, j’ai chassé des petites proies pour lui, j’ai demandé à Deaton un truc pour cacher son odeur, je t’ai écouté te plaindre, j’ai volé tes t-shirts et j’ai presque rien dit quand tu t’es masturbé avec, je mérite une putain de médaille ! »

Derek s’étrangla quand sa sœur mentionna son occupation solitaire et détourna les yeux en rougissant devant le regard beaucoup trop satisfait de Stiles. 

« Très bien Laura ! Tu auras ta médaille ! s’écria le libraire joyeusement 

\- Oui, enfin...bafouilla la brune perturbée par l’acceptation si rapide de Stiles, j’ai pas réellement besoin d’une médaille. De la bouffe, c’est bien aussi et de l’alcool. Beaucoup d’alcool, c’est très utile. 

\- C’est noté ! Je promets de t’inviter au restaurant une fois par semaine et de te fournir une bouteille d’alcool d’aconit par mois ».

Les yeux de Laura se mirent à briller de convoitise tandis que Derek regardait son compagnon effaré. 

« Ça marche futur beau frère ! Je vous laisse à vos activités coquines ! se réjouit-elle en quittant la chambre.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de signer l’arrêt de mort de ton porte-monnaie ? Tu as eu une idée de la quantité de nourriture qu’elle ingurgite ? déclara son compagnon, effrayé.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Elle le mérite un peu, non ? Sans elle, tu serais encore en train de demander à tous les potes d’Aiden s’ils sont intéressés et je continuerais à déposer des poulets congelés devant ta porte ! 

Derek éclata de rire à ses propos et s’empressa de prendre Stiles dans ses bras. 

\- Hum, c’est sûrement vrai. 

\- Assurément même !

\- Stiles ? demanda Derek en s’allongeant pour faire face à son compagnon, comment tu as su que j’étais un loup-garou ?

Le libraire ricana et s’étendit de profil pour pouvoir regarder le loup dans les yeux.

\- Malia a le même nom de famille ! J’ai compris qu’elle était ta cousine. Ça semblait évident ! Et puis, tu n’es pas quelqu’un qu’on pourrait qualifier de discret Derek ! dit-il en lui collant une pichenette sur le nez. 

En réponse, le brun fronça ses sourcils.

\- Hum déjà, quand tu es entré dans la librairie, j’ai senti le lien donc j’étais déjà pratiquement convaincu…

\- Si tu triches aussi, rétorqua Derek

\- Et puis, tu n’arrêtais pas d’essayer de me renifler, continua Stiles en faisant comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu.

\- Je faisais ça ? demanda le plus âgé, les pointes de ses oreilles rougissantes.

\- Oui, sourit le libraire en levant les yeux au ciel, tout le temps. Et tes yeux à la fête, quand tu as essayé de me molester dans ta salle de bain. Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile !

\- De te molester carrément ? 

\- Je remarque que tu ne réagis pas à la partie “débile” ! » s’offusqua le libraire. 

Le loup éclata de rire et embrassa la moue boudeuse du brun qui commençait à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Mais… du coup, pourquoi tu as insisté pour le préservatif ?

\- Oh euh… fit Stiles gêné, avec une odeur de honte si profonde que Derek fronça les sourcils. Ton “super” oncle Peter m’a fait croire que chez les loups-garous, les garçons pouvaient tomber enceints. Cora m’a expliqué, en se foutant royalement de ma gueule, que c’était faux. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d’exploser de rire, regardant le visage de Stiles se renfrogner. Il ne s’arrêta que quand celui-ci finit par se jeter sur lui avec un grognement rageur et encore il fallut que Stiles aplatisse sa main sur la bouche du loup pour que son hilarité cesse.

Reprenant son souffle, Derek attira Stiles vers lui et murmura dans son cou : 

« Je sais que c’est plutôt contraire à la parade nuptiale et que techniquement tu n’as même pas encore fini, mais j’ai quelque chose pour toi » dit-il avec sa voix assez faible et peu confiante. 

Stiles se redressa et regarda le loup dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. 

« C’est vrai ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Derek se perdit quelques instants dans les prunelles noisettes, son cœur se réchauffant devant le regard éperdu d’amour que Stiles lui lançait. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il avait trouvé son compagnon, qu’il était d’accord pour le lien et qu’ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble. Le temps d’une respiration, son anxiété avait disparu et il sourit, lui aussi. 

Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa un paquet empaqueté dans le premier tiroir du meuble. Retournant s’installer près de son humain, il le tendit à Stiles. Celui-ci se jeta dessus et se dépêcha d’arracher le papier craft qui couvrait l’objet, poussant une exclamation étouffée devant la couverture du livre qu’il tenait. 

« C’est… souffla-t-il d’une voix étranglée. 

\- Je peux le changer si ça te plaît pas ! s’écria Derek, c’est M. Giles qui me l’a trouvé, donc…

\- TU ES FOU ?! hurla Stiles en écrasant le loup dans une étreinte brutale, tu m’as trouvé la première édition de la collection Alien Theory ?! Je ne te quitte plus jamais ! »

Et sans que Derek ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux qui les laissa pantelants. 

« Comment tu as su ? demanda Stiles, les yeux remplis d’étoiles. 

\- J’ai demandé à Cora, qui a demandé à Isaac, qui a demandé à Scott. Ce qui fait que je dois des heures de shopping à Cora, des conseils sur comment faire plaisir à une louve effrayante à Isaac et Scott m’a juste demandé de lui acheter le dernier Final Fantasy. »

L’humain éclata de rire et continua de parsemer de baisers le visage de Derek, tandis que celui-ci se réjouissait d’avoir fait plaisir à son nerd de compagnon. 

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, ils restèrent échoués au lit, s’embrassant, discutant, s’amusant… Le soir, ils étaient prêts à accueillir la famille Hale comme il se doit. Stiles avait cuisiné pour tous puisqu’apparemment Derek était capable de faire brûler des œufs et le libraire avait demandé à son père de se joindre à eux. Le shérif était plutôt pressé de rencontrer le « petit ami » de Stiles comme il l’appelait, mais pas forcément pour des bonnes raisons... En effet, Noah Stilinski avait une note d'hôtel à remettre à son futur gendre, puisqu'à cause du plan tordu de Stiles et de sa future belle-fille, il avait dû aller se planquer trois semaines dans un motel miteux de la banlieue de Beacon Hills et cela lui semblait donc naturel et évident que c’était Derek qui devait en payer les frais. Ça et les frais de nettoyage des marches en bois de l’extérieur de sa maison, qui étaient maintenant garnies de sang, merci le cerf mort ! Le loup avait redressé ses oreilles en entendant son futur beau-père vociférer ces paroles dans le combiné du téléphone quand Stiles l’avait appelé, mais ce dernier l’avait rassuré en disant que s’il râlait, c’était un signe d’affection. Derek était légèrement sceptique, mais le sourire de son compagnon avait le don naturel de le rassurer. De plus, il se rappelait que son père connaissait plutôt bien le shérif et que celui-ci semblait l’apprécier, même s’il était assez distant avec sa mère. Ses enfants avaient beaucoup questionné l’Alpha à ce sujet et apparemment il y avait une sombre histoire de morsure lorsque Noah Stilinski avait rencontré Talia Hale sous forme lupine et avait cru avoir affaire à un véritable loup en liberté. Sa mère dégageait toujours une profonde odeur de honte quand on abordait cette histoire, alors que cela exaltait son père qui affichait un sourire en coin bien commun avec celui moqueur de ses filles. Par respect pour sa mère, Derek évita d’aborder le sujet et se concentra sur les tâches simples que lui donnait Stiles en cuisine. 

Cora fut la première à rentrer à la maison et elle se jeta directement dans les bras de son frère pour féliciter les deux nouveaux compagnons. Elle chippa ensuite la plupart des toasts qui traînaient sur l’îlot central de la cuisine et se fit réprimander par le plus jeune qui abattit sa spatule en bois sur ses doigts. Grognant, elle abandonna son poste pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Laura apparut ensuite et leur rappela qu’elle attendait son restaurant et sa bouteille. Huit fois. Pour être sûre qu’ils aient bien entendu. Heureusement, elle fut coupée dans sa neuvième répétition quand Stiles mit un genou à terre, sortit une capsule de bière de sa poche et déclara d’une voix amusée : « Laura Hale, acceptes-tu de faire de moi le beau-frère le plus heureux du monde ? ». Derek leva les yeux au ciel quand sa sœur répondit de la même voix amusée un « oui » solennel en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Stiles lui tendit alors la capsule et elle éclata de rire quand elle remarqua qu’il l’avait customisée en marquant dessus « Laura Hale - agence matrimoniale pour compagnons de loup ». Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce et elle fit un grand sourire au couple avant d'enterrer Stiles dans une étreinte violente. Derek s’empressa de venir au secours de son nouveau compagnon pour éviter qu’il finisse broyé par tant d’affection. 

Une petite heure plus tard, Talia Hale finit par passer la porte d’entrée du manoir et Derek releva la tête, l’indiquant à Stiles qui se mit à se dandiner d’un pied à l’autre, nerveux. La mère de Derek avait senti la présence du compagnon de son fils dès le perron de la maison, mais fit comme si de rien n’était. Elle déposa délicatement sa veste sur le portemanteau de l’entrée, posa son sac dans le salon et finit par se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle eut un petit temps de pause en entrant dans la pièce et en remarquant les innombrables quantités de nourriture qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux, avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil aux deux hommes. Le libraire était debout devant l’îlot dans une posture rigide, se mordant les lèvres, tandis que Derek, à ses côtés, avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et regardait sa mère avec un mélange de nervosité et de tendresse pour son compagnon. Talia rit doucement et fit un grand sourire aux deux avant de s’approcher tranquillement et de se planter devant Stiles. Elle dévisagea rapidement le visage du jeune homme et lui glissa doucement un : 

« Bonjour Stiles.

\- Bonjour Mme Hale, enchanté ! répondit-il en lui tendant une main qu’elle serra chaleureusement. 

\- Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, fit-elle avec un doux regard pour le plus jeune. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se lança dans une diatribe sans fin :

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? Claudia ? Je… je ne savais pas ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà croisé pourtant ? Vous étiez amies ? Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ? C’est vrai que vous devez sans doute avoir le même âge ? Vous étiez à l’école ensemble ? Oh, elle savait aussi pour les créatures surnaturelles ? Et est-ce qu’elle … »

Le rire clair et communicatif de Talia Hale le coupa et il rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. 

« Je vois que tu as hérité de son débit de paroles ! Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrées à la fac et nous sommes devenues amies très vite. Je te raconterai tout cela avec joie, mais pour l’heure, je crois que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter, non ? 

L’air de Stiles se fit tout de suite plus sérieux et il resserra légèrement son emprise sur la main de Derek pendant que ce dernier lui faisait un sourire d’encouragement.

\- Alpha Hale, commença-t-il avec un ton calme, m’acceptez-vous comme compagnon de votre fils ? »

Pour toutes réponses, la mère sourit et s’avança pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles. Elle murmura un « Bienvenue dans la meute, Mieczyslaw » avant de l’étouffer dans une étreinte, alors que le libraire rougissait furieusement. 

« Mieczyslaw ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça Mieczyslaw ? demanda Derek, perdu. 

Stiles s’empressa de repousser Talia et de se tourner vers son compagnon, paniqué. 

\- C’est rien du tout ! Tu oublies ça tout de suite ! rétorqua-t-il en agitant ses mains et en manquant d’assommer le loup avec. Talia rit et expliqua : 

\- C’est le vrai prénom de Stiles, sourit-elle et le libraire vit rapidement la similitude avec le sourire carnassier de Laura. 

\- Ah oui ? fit Derek, avec un sourire en coin. 

\- Ah oui, rien du tout. Tu n’as rien entendu, tu n’as rien retenu et tu oublies ça tout de suite ! s’énerva-t-il en tapotant le torse de Derek de son doigt. 

\- Oui, oui, j’ai tout oublié... Mieczyslaw ! » susurra le loup en enlaçant son compagnon et en mordillant son cou. 

Le libraire laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante contre ses foutus loups-garous, mais se dépêcha de répondre au câlin de son compagnon, enterrant son nez dans ses cheveux et resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit la mère de Derek quitter la pièce et il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre une voix douce et de murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille du loup. 

« Même Scott ne connaît pas mon vrai prénom. C’est un énorme honneur, tu vois. 

Il sentit Derek sourire contre sa peau et continua :

\- Tu n’auras le droit d’utiliser ce prénom qu’une seule fois dans notre vie ! 

\- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Quand tu me demanderas en mariage et uniquement là. 

Le loup laissa échapper un petit rire comme un jappement et s’étonna :

\- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de te demander en mariage ? 

\- Euh… Pardon ? C’est évident ! Tu as vu comment j’ai ramé pour te demander d’être mon compagnon, c’est à ton tour de galérer maintenant ! se moqua Stiles en chatouillant les côtes du brun. 

\- D’accord, soupira Derek faussement agacé, c’est noté, je l’utiliserai uniquement quand je ferai ma demande. »

Et il embrassa Stiles, mordillant ses lèvres et se promettant que quand cela arriverait, il ferait en sorte de préparer un plan aussi astucieux que celui de son compagnon. Un plan qui consisterait en plusieurs présents à lui offrir pour lui prouver son amour, des cadeaux en lien avec son caractère bavard, impétueux, loyal, intelligent et sarcastique. De la nourriture polonaise aussi sans doute pour se moquer de son prénom, des livres - assurément - parce que rien ne serait arrivé sans la librairie et il demanderait sûrement de l’aide à ses sœurs. Beaucoup d’aide à ses sœurs ! Surtout à Laura, qui se moquerait sûrement de lui, mais qui finirait par lui être énormément utile.

Oui, il ferait ça, se promit-il en profitant de l’étreinte affectueuse de Stiles.

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
